Scharfrichter
by Sotez
Summary: Spirou und Fantasio Es geht um einen Mörder, ein harmloses Dorf, einen außerfecht gesetzten Spirou und einen, in den Mittelpunkt gerückten Fantasio.
1. Zombie

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts. Außer den Ocs. Ehrlich.

**Kapitel 1**

_**Zombie**_

_This is the end of all hope  
To lose the child, the faith  
To end all the innocence  
To be someone like me  
This is the birth of all hope  
End To have what I once had  
This life unforgiven  
It will end with a birth_

_No will to wake for this morn  
To see another black rose born   
Deathbed is slowly covered with snow_

_Angels, they fell first but I'm still here  
Alone as they are drawing near  
In heaven my masterpiece will finally be sung_

_(Nightwish – End of all hope)_

„Los jetzt!" dachte Tim und kletterte über die Absperrung. Die Absperrung stellte das Tor zum Friedhof der Verdammten dar und er, Tim, war so mutig sich nur mit seinem Laser-Gewehr hineinzutrauen. Bald war Mitternacht und die Zombies würden kreischend aus ihren Gräbern steigen und sich auf alles Lebende stürzen, um es zu fressen, zerfleischen und zu zerstückeln. Doch er tat es. Tim lies sich sanft wie eine Feder auf der anderen Seite des Friedhoftores hinabgleiten, da die Zombies selbst schlafend kleinste Erschütterungen auf der Erde wahrnahmen.

Natürlich gab es keine Zombies und Tim war auch nicht auf einem Friedhof (vor allem auf keinem Verdammten) und Mitternacht war es schon gar nicht.

Tim spielte nur Verstecken mit seinen Freunden. Aber natürlich ist Verstecken noch viel aufregender, wenn man Neun Jahre alt ist, eine blinkende Plastik-Pistole hat (von der man sich einbildet, es wäre ein Laser-Gewehr), sich in einem alten, stillgelegten Bahnhof versteckt von dem man sich mit einem ordentlichen Schuss Fantasie vorstellt, es wäre mitternachts ein Friedhof (der Verdammten) und noch ein paar Untote hinzuaddiert. Und wegen der Uhrzeit: Es war gerade mal vier Uhr nachmittags im Januar.

Tim grinste. Seine Freunde würden ihn hier nie suchen, denn nur er war von ihnen allen tapfer genug in den alten Bahnhof zu gehen.

Hier war fast alles dunkel. Mittags und nachmittags schienen nur wenige Sonnenstrahlen durch die kaputten Glasfenster in das Gebäude und tauchten manches in eine friedliche Idylle während sie anderswo bizarre und hässliche Schatten formten, die mit ihren langen Krallen nach Tim griffen. Am dunkelsten jedoch war der alte Tunnel Richtung Norden. Dort gab es kein Licht. Es würde dort niemals existieren, da es sofort von den Schatten verschluckt wurde.

Selbst wenn seine Freunde sich alle zusammen über die Absperrung zum Friedhof (Bahnhof) trauten, in diesen Tunnel würden sie niemals gehen. Sie würden es nicht mal wagen, ihn anzusehen. Nur einer von ihnen würde unverwandt auf den Tunnel schauen müssen und darauf aufpassen, dass dort in der Dunkelheit der lichtlosen Existenz nicht irgendein Gräuel bewegen würde, während die anderen ihn suchen würden.

„Kommt schon ihr Zombies." Flüsterte Tim und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Schatten.

Plötzlich, ein harter Aufschlag, ein bitterer kupfer-ähnlicher Geschmack im Mund, rote Blitze vor seinen geschlossenen Augen, ein heftiges Dröhnen im Schädel und leichte Schmerzen im linken Fuß.

Tim sah zu seinen Füßen. Es war eine alte, verbeulte Weiche, über die er gestolpert war und sich dabei auf die Zunge gebissen hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf um seine Gedanken wieder richtig zu ordnen. Die Zombies hatten diese Erschütterung bestimmt gehört. Und das hatten sie wirklich…

Irgendwo hinter sich hörte er schlurfende Schritte.

Tim sprang auf. Zombies gab es doch nicht wirklich! Das musste er sich einbildet, anscheinend hatte er sich beim Sturz sehr schwer den Kopf angeschlagen. Das Schlurfen kam näher.

Tim rannte weg. Durch den dunklen, unendlichlang scheinenden Tunnel, stolperte öfters über Weichen und Gleise und das Schlurfen kam immer näher. Dann prallte er gegen eine Wand und blieb benommen liegen…

… und sah den Zombie.

Es war ein Mann mit schmuddeligem Trenchcoat. Seine Haltung war gekrümmt. Und in seinem Gesicht hatte er den leersten Ausdruck, den Tim jemals gesehen hatte. Verzweifelt presste der Junge seinen Rücken gegen die kalte, harte Wand. Es gab keine Zombies, aber dieser Mann…

…er war trotzdem einer. Und wenn er doch kein Zombie war, dann war auf jeden Fall etwas Ähnliches. Und er kam immer noch auf ihn zu.

In Panik riss der Junge seine Plastikpistole hoch und wünschte sich, mit aller erdenklichen Kraft, es wäre wirklich ein Laser-Gewehr. Die Pistole surrte und leuchtete schwach auf. Das war alles.

Der Mann stand nun direkt vor ihm und schaute ihn noch immer mit demselben leeren Blick an. Tim sah, wie er die Hand hob und diese auf ihn niedersauste.

Und überall wurde es schwarz.

_Schwärze_

_Kälte_

_Dunkelheit_

* * *

Fantasio blätterte desinteressiert durch seine Zeitung. Nur bei einer Anzeige hielt er kurz inne und überflog sie.

„Hör mal: Der Kindermörder hat schon wieder zugeschlagen. Diesmal in einem Vorort von Toulouse."

„Sein wievieltes Opfer war das denn jetzt?" fragte Spirou als sie langsam die Hauptstraße entlanggingen. Es war Dienstagvormittag und der Verkehr hielt sich in Grenzen.

„Ich glaube, es war sein fünftes. Ein Mädchen. Vielleicht elf Jahre alt."

Spirou schwieg. Fantasio wusste, dass Spirou Gewalt gegen Kinder am allermeisten verabscheute und sie auch niemals tolerieren würde. Selbst ihr Eichhörnchen Pips war nicht dazu aufgelegt, irgendetwas quiekend zu erwidern.

Innerlich freute sich Fantasio, dass ihnen Dupuis endlich ihren wohlverdienten Urlaub gegönnt hatte, doch seitdem dieser Kindermörder in den Städten Frankreichs wütete war fast überall die Stimmung gedrückt.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir zum Grafen nach Rummelsdorf fahren? Wir waren schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr dort."

„Von mir aus." Brummte Spirou.

Sie bemerkten die Person nicht, die im Buchladen stand, als sie dort vorbeigingen, diese jedoch bemerkte die beiden umso mehr und hechtete auch zugleich durch die Tür des Ladens, die wütenden Schreie des Verkäufers ignorierend.

„Spirou! Fantasio! Schön euch zu treffen!" Beide wurden von hinten umarmt.

„Steffanie? Du hier? Das ist wirklich eine Überraschung."

Spirou lächelte: „Nett dich zu sehen. Jagst du wieder einer Story hinterher?"

Sie winkte ab: „Nee, ich wollte hier für meine Tante ein Buch abholen. Die wohnt hier nämlich in der Gegend und ist, was Treppen und so was angeht nicht sehr beweglich."

„Zu schade", Murmelte Spirou. „Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest an diesem Kindermörderfall irgendwie arbeiten und uns etwas weiterhelfen. Mittlerweile habe ich eine saumäßige Wut auf den Kerl!"

Steffanie starrte Spirou für einen kurzen aber bemerkbaren Augenblick fassungslos an. Der Rotschopf hatte niemals einen großen Groll gegen Menschen gehegt. Nie! Aber dass er plötzlich so über den Mörder redete…

Fantasio schüttelte schweigend den Kopf und Steffanie nahm dies als Zeichen wahr, ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf alle drei zu richten.

„Ich sollte zuerst eine Reportage schreiben, aber ich hatte Angst unter all dem seelisch zusammenzubrechen. Ein Kollege hat sich damit befasst." Dann flüsterte sie nur noch:

„Es ist eine sechste Leiche aufgetaucht. Ein Neun Jahre alter Junge. In Rummelsdorf." Spirou packte Fantasio am Handgelenk und riss ihn mit sich. Er zog ihn nicht, er zerrte ihn förmlich in die Richtung, in der ihr Auto parkte und Fantasio hätte am liebsten kurz vor Schmerz aufgeschrieen, unterdrückte es jedoch zu einem fast lautlosem wimmern.

Steffanie schaute ihnen fassungslos nach. Spirou war noch nie ohne weitere Worte grundlos aus einem Gespräch getürmt.

* * *

_Es wird mein Meisterstück. Nein. Es ist mein Meisterstück. Es ist der Grund meiner Existenz, der Sinn meines Lebens, der Auftrag meiner Seele, meine Ode an alles, geschrieben mit Herzblut. Selbst wenn Tod und Verfall, Hass und Leid, Neid und Wahnsinn sowie auch Abscheu und Verachtung meinen Weg pflastern und alles bestimmen, ich tue das Recht! Ich bin der Schatten der Unwürdigen, die Salbung der Erlesenen, die Taufe der Gläubigen, das Wissen der Weisen und die Stimme der Philosophen. Noch verstehen sie es nicht. Noch versteht es keiner. Kein Mensch und kein Gott. Noch verachten sie es, doch es wird gelingen und ich bin der Grund dafür! Noch bin ich nichts wert. Noch. Doch schon bald ist mein Leben wertvoller als das von Tausenden. Ich bin erhoben worden! ICH WERDE DER PERFEKTE MENSCH SEIN!_

Im Nachhinein hatte der Junge viel geschrieen. Mehr noch als das Mädchen von Toulouse. Sie war ganz brav gewesen. Sie hatte nicht geschrieen, als er ihr das glühend heiße Metall auf die Brust gedrückt hatte, sie hatte nicht geheult, als er ihr die Gliedmaßen ausgerenkt hatte. Aber sie hatte ihn mit diesem gottverdammten Blick angestarrt. Immer und immer wieder, dass es ihn fast zum Wahnsinn getrieben hatte. Dieser elende Hundeblick des Teufels. Dieses Bitten und Betteln, ihr nicht noch mehr weh zu tun, nur in einem einzigen Blick. Und sie hörte damit nicht auf, egal wie oft er ihr ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte. Aber dann hatte er die Lösung. Es war so einfach und simpel, er hatte sich gewundert, warum er nicht eher darauf gekommen war. Die perfide Lösung, ihr einfach die Augen auszustechen. Die wunderbaren braunen Hundeaugen mit denen sie ihn immer so flehend angeglotzt hatte. Es ging so schnell, sie konnte ihn nicht einmal kommen sehen. Dann lagen ihre Augen auch schon auf dem Boden und sie hatte gebrüllt und er brach ihr daraufhin einfach das Genick.

Sie war schön, für ein Mädchen. Wenn sie älter gewesen wäre, hätte er sich vielleicht sogar in sie verliebt. Doch sie war es nicht wert. Es lag eine Schande auf ihr und diese würde durch nichts wegzumachen sein. Es war eine Blutsschande, ein Mensch wie sie zu sein.

Der Junge war anders. Er hatte ihn sogar noch bedroht, mit dieser albernen, einfach lächerlichen Spielzeugpistole die nur surrte und ein bisschen blinkte.

Er hatte geschrieen, als er ihm das Metall auf die Brust gedrückt hatte und er hatte geheult, als er seine Gliedmaßen so nach hinten bog, dass sie brachen. Er hatte die ganze Zeit nach seiner Mutter geweint und hatte zwei Tage lang nicht aufgehört. Zwei Tage lang hatte er sich das Gequengel angehört bis ihm der Geduldsfaden riss und er ihm mit dem Messer seine Kehle durchschlitzte.

Das Mädchen hatte er danach in den Fluss geworfen, den Jungen jedoch hatte er an dieser bescheuerten Statue des Bürgermeisters festgemacht. Es war ein Skandal und Schock nach seinem Geschmack. Ein guter Geschmack. Leicht herb und trotzdem irgendwie süß aber ohne das bittere Nachwirken oder beißenden Geruch.

Er hatte die Mutter gesehen. Wie sie auf die Statue zulief und heulte und von zwei Polizisten aufgehalten wurde und zusammenbrach. Wie der Bürger meister NICHT tobte und brüllte sondern einfach nur in Schock dort stand und auf sein abstraktes Kunstwerk starrte. Es war SEIN Kunstwerk und er war verdammt noch mal Stolz darauf die Ehre zu haben, es tun zu dürfen. Nur er. Er allein und die ihn beschützenden Engel. Sie ebneten seinen Weg. Sie waren die guten Todesengel mit dem Mantel des Schweigens und des Unwissens. Sie waren seine Freunde.

_Sie waren mit ihm und alle die mit ihm waren, waren gut._

_Und sie hatten ihm schon sein nächstes unwürdiges Opfer gezeigt…_

* * *

„Spirou! Hör auf so zu rasen!" Trotz seines Gurtes krallte Fantasio sich an Lehne und Sitz fest. Während Spirou mit Vollgas in die nächste Kurve ging und die dahinterliegende Radarfalle ignorierte.

„Wir dürfen aber keine Zeit verlieren, wir müssen sofort nach Rummelsdorf!"

Auf dem Rücksitz wurde Pips von einer Ecke in die nächste geschleudert: „Könnt ihr nicht langsamer fahren oder habt ihr die Pedale am Boden festgeklebt?!" Beide nahmen Pips Kommentar allerdings nur als ein erzürntes Quieken wahr. Mit der Zeit hatten beide aber gelernt, das Quieken und quietschen zu deuten.

„Selbst Pips meint du sollst langsamer fahren. Den Jungen machst du dadurch auch nicht wieder lebendig. Außerdem gab es in jeder Stadt nur ein Opfer: In Paris gab es nur das Mädchen, in Lyon nur den Jungen, in Bordeaux auch nur einen Jungen in Marseille wieder ein Mädchen und in Toulouse auch ein Mädchen!" Fantasio zählte die Opfer an seinen Fingern ab.

„In jeder Stadt nur eins", wiederholte Spirou.

„Aber selbst wenn es nur die Vororte waren, es lag eine größere Stadt in der Nähe. Nur nahe Rummelsdorf gibt es keine größeren Städte! Das hat was zu bedeuten. Ich weiß, dass dort noch mehr passieren wird!"

Wieder ging Spirou scharf in eine Kurve und Fantasio sah nur für einen kurzen Augenblick ein Schild, das vorher noch nie da war. Als der Wagen jedoch ins Schwanken geriet, wusste er, wovor das Schild warnen sollte.

„Glatteis!" Spirou glaubte, dass der Wagen sich überschlagen würde, er tat es zum Glück jedoch nicht. Pips kreischte vor Angst und Fantasio war sich sicher, dass seine Finger zehn unschöne Abdrücke in der Polsterung hinterlassen hatten. Dann war der Wagen auch schon wieder auf einer geraden Fahrbahn.

Fantasio schaute Spirou kurz an, der mit zitternden Händen das Lenkrad festhielt und wisperte dann nur noch Richtung Windschutzscheibe: „Tu DAS nie wieder!"

Spirou fuhr langsam weiter. Unterwegs warf Fantasio noch einen kurzen Blick zu Pips, der zuckend auf der Rückbank lag und Fantasio fragte sich innerlich, ob er je wieder in ein Auto steigen würde.

Ihre Ankunft in Rummelsdorf verriet ihnen schon, dass etwas die Leute unnatürlich bedrückte. Spirou parkte vorm Zeitungsladen und stieg aus, während Fantasio Pips nahm. Der Kleine war anscheinend immer noch geschockt. Unterdessen hatte Spirou schon den Zeitungsladen betreten. Es war kein großer Laden. Überall hingen Zeitungsständer mit den verschiedensten Magazinen und Zeitungen. An der Theke gab es ein paar Einmachgläser mit Süßigkeiten, die der Verkäufer gerne an Kinder verteilte, an den Wänden hingen große Poster mit den aktuellen Kinofilmen und hinter dem Verkäufer gab es mehrere kleine Schränkchen.

„Guten Tag", wendete Spirou sich an den Verkäufer.

„Was soll daran gut sein?" erwiderte dieser.

„Ich weiß ich habs schon gehört. Äußerst tragisch, das."

„Wem sagst du das, Spirou, wem sagst du das. Ich nehme an, du möchtest wissen, ob der Graf da ist, oder?" Spirou nickte. „Es tut mir Leid, der ist nicht da. Vor etwa drei Tagen weggefahren. Hat das ihr wahrscheinlich noch gar nicht mitbekommen. Es steht noch nicht in den Zeitungen. Woher weißt du überhaupt davon bescheid?"

„Durch eine Freundin. Ein Kollege von ihr hat darüber eine Reportage schreiben sollen."

Fantasio kam jetzt auch in den Laden mit Pips auf dem Arm, der trotz Streicheleinheiten immer noch arg mitgenommen aussah.

„Nüsse für euern Pips?" fragte der Verkäufer. Er begann in einem Schrank hinter sich zu kramen. Als Pips das Wort Nüsse hörte, war schon wieder auf den Beinen. Der Verkäufer legte ein kleines Tütchen auf die Theke.

„Ich nehme an, ihr wollt Detektive spielen", er schwieg kurz und schien zu überlegen.

„Es gibt hier eine neue Apotheke. Sie wird von einem Afroamerikaner und seiner Tochter betrieben. Richard Claude heißt er. Nun ja, seine Tochter war gut befreundet mit der Mutter des Jungen. Ihr könnt versuchen mit ihr zu reden, denn die Mutter steht immer noch unter Schock und wurde zur Vorsicht in eine physische Klinik eingewiesen. Beide wohnen etwas außerhalb von Rummelsdorf. Die Hauptstraße entlang Richtung Grafen, dann aber auf die Landstraße und einfach geradeaus am See vorbei. Dann kommt da ein Schild mit dem Namen der Apotheke. Ich glaub, sie heißt ‚International Health Pharmacy'. Ihr könnt es eigentlich gar nicht verpassen."

Fantasio bezahlte die Nüsse: „Und wie heißt seine Tochter?"

„Die heißt… Moment… Abigail! Genau! Abigail Williams. Sie ist schon verheiratet. Auf Wiedersehen!" Er winkte ihnen nach, als sie aus dem Laden gingen.

„Also die alte Landstraße entlang…" murmelte Spirou.

„Hey, damit wir uns verstehen: Ich fahre! Deine Raserei mach ich nicht noch mal mit."

Mit diesen Worten setzte Fantasio sich hinters Steuer und Pips sprang mit seinen frischen Nüssen auf die Rückbank.

_Mein Meisterstück! Bald ist es soweit! Bald… _


	2. Der See

Disclaimer: (auf Rob Vel deut) Geistiger Vater Spirous! (auf Jije, Franquin, Fournier, Nic & Cauvin, Tome & Janry und Morvan & Munuera deut) Großartige Comiczeichner die alle das Copyright besaßen/besitzen! (auf Vermithrax deut) Nix!

Vermithrax: T—T No money….

**Kapitel 2**

_**Der See**_

_Ganz egal, ob diese Kerle nun miserable Schützen waren oder nicht –_

_wenn sie nur lange genug drauflosballerten, dann mussten sie ihn_

_früher oder später, schon rein statistisch, treffen._

_Falls er nicht vorher erfror._

_Oder ihn der Sturm umbrachte._

_Oder er in eine Eisspalte stürzte und sich den Hals brach._

_Oder ihm der Himmel auf den Kopf fiel und ihn erschlug._

_Nein, dachte Ben grimmig, an unerquicklichen Möglichkeiten,_

_zu Tode zu kommen, herrschte wirklich kein Mangel._

_(Wolfgang Hohlbein – Genesis Teil 1: Eis)  
_

Es dämmerte als Fantasio an der Villa es Grafen vorbeifuhr und auf die Landstraße zuhielt. Sie war in einem schlechten Zustand. Obwohl die weiße Winterpracht den Boden bedeckte und nur wenige pflanzliche Überreste herausstachen, konnte man die Dellen und Tücken dieses Fahrstreifens nur allzu gut erkennen. An manchen Stellen verschwand der Schnee einfach in grau-braunen Löchern während sich wiederum woanders der Schnee stark erhob und nur auf große Steine schließen ließ.

Das Wetter hatte sich in kürzester Zeit dramatisch verschlechtert und auch der Wetterdienst im Radio hatte das Programm unterbrochen um für ihre Region ein schlechtes Wetter anzusagen.

„Da wünscht man sich einen Ofen oder Kamin." Murmelte Fantasio und bemerkte ein leises Krachen aus dem unteren Teil des Fahrzeugs.

„Ihr könnt ja den Wagen anzünden! Dann is es warm." Bemerkte Pips sarkastisch. Natürlich hörten die beiden Männer diesen lautgedachten Kommentar nicht.

Das Auto rumpelte noch mehr und Fantasio fluchte, in was für einem katastrophalen Zustand die Straße doch wäre während Pips wiederum ein paar unfreiwillige Schaukel- und Rutsch-Aktionen über sich ergehen lassen musste.

Spirou schlug sich bei einem besonders heftigen Stoß den Kopf an der Scheibe.

„Entweder liegt es an der Straße oder an deinem Fahrstil."

„Noch ein Wort und du läufst zu Fuß!" erwiderte Fantasio mit einem ironisch aber erkenntlich genervten Ton. Sein Blick schweifte über den, für ihn, kaum befahrbaren Weg.

„Alles zugeschneit! Schicken die hier nicht den Schneepflug lang?"

„Scheinbar nicht. Und wenn du nicht bald weiter mal weiterfährst sind wir hier eingeschneit. Da hinten braut sich ordentlich was zusammen!" Spirou lehnte sich gegen die Scheibe um noch besser den wolkenverhangenen Himmel beobachten zu können.

„Da kommt heute bestimmt noch was runter…" murmelte er.

„Ein Gewitter wird es nicht sein. Gewitter gibt es eigentlich nicht im Winter."

„Meinst du, vielleicht ein Schneesturm?" Spirou lächelte. „Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht. Rummelsdorf und Schneesturm, das passt nicht zusammen."

Fantasio setzte mit verbissenem Blick auf die Straße zu. Er hatte Spirous letzte Worte nicht mitbekommen, da es ihn Mühe kostete, geschickt um die vereisten Stellen und tiefen Schlaglöcher zu manövrieren. Trotz allem ächzte der Wagen, als er vorsichtig über die Fläche kroch. Pips sprang kurz in den vorderen Teil des Wagens auf Spirous Schoß, um die im Radio wiederaufkommende Musik lauter zu stellen. Irgendein neues US-Sternchen trällerte munter ein Lied, von dem man prophezeite, es werde noch in einem Jahr aktuell sein.

„Ja ja", Dachte Pips und sprang wieder auf die Rückbank. „In spätestens zwei Monaten wird dich keiner mehr kennen. Und das Lied erstrecht nicht."

Es dauerte seine Zeit, bis Fantasio den vom Zeitungshändler beschriebenen See erreicht hatte. Umso größer war die Freude.

„Der See! Endlich!" Fantasio breitete stolz die Arme aus.

„Jesus wird dich wohl kaum auf dem Wasser erwarten. Komm schon. Fahr weiter." Spirou gab dem Monturenbrett einen kurzen Klaps. „Ich glaub, die Heizung ist kaputt. Hier drin wird's langsam kälter."

Pips hatte es auch bemerkt. Er saß zwar in der Mitte der Rückbank, bemerkte aber bei den spontanen Lenkungen Fantasios, die ihn von einer Ecke in die nächste schleuderten, dass es nahe den Türen sehr viel kälter war.

„Messias, wo bist du." Murmelte Fantasio noch scherzhaft und fuhr weiter und…

Ein Knacken. Ein lautes Krachen.

Der vordere rechte Teil des Fahrzeuges sackte ab, während der Motor ein letztes kurzes Mal aufheulte und dann erstarb.

* * *

„Achsenbruch! Achsenbruch!" Fantasio schlug die Hände überm Kopf zusammen.

„Ein vermaledeiter Achsenbruch!"

„Nicht nur das!" Spirou warf noch einmal einen kurzen Blick auf den Motor um sich zu vergewissern und schlug dann die Kühlerhaube runter.

„Beim Motor scheinen ein paar Kabel abgerissen zu sein."

„Du hast nicht zufällig Nylonstrümpfe dabei?"

„Wieso denn das?" Spirou starrte Fantasio an.

„Weil man mit Nylonstrümpfen etwas am Motor reparieren kann. Ich hab zwar vergessen was, aber es soll sehr gut funktionieren." Fantasio lehnte sich gegen die Fahrertür.

„Es tut mir Leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen: Ich hab keine dabei!" ironischen fügte er noch hinzu: „Wir können es ja mal mit den Mullbinden aus dem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten versuchen."

„Du kannst es ja mal ausprobieren", Fantasio stieg in den Wagen. „Aber ich werde jetzt den Pannenservice anrufen."

Pips sprang auf die Motorhaube und beobachtete den Blonden bei der Suche nach seinem Handy. Spirou nahm das Eichhörnchen, kraulte es kurz und setzte es dann auf seine Schulter. Er ging Richtung See. Der Rotschopf wusste, dass die Kinder aus dem Dorf immer im Sommer hier schwammen. Still lag er vor im, dunkel, trüb und kalt.

Plötzlich bemerkte Spirou etwas im Wasser. Zuerst hielt er es für einen Ast und schenkte ihm keine größere Aufmerksamkeit. Dafür jedoch Pips. Das kleine Eichhörnchen starrte lange auf den, im Wasser vor sich hintreibenden, Gegendstand. Dann bemerkte es die langen goldbraunen Locken, die sich im Wasser kräuselten, wie kleine Wellen, die ein Bächlein hervorbringt.

Pips stieß ein lautes Kreischen in Spirous Ohr aus und deutete auf die Person im Wasser.

Nun hatte auch endlich Spirou die Haare erkannt.

„Keine Angst! Ich komme!" Er riss sich seine Winterjacke runter und sprang ins Wasser. Hinter sich hörte er Fantasio schreien: „Bist du verrückt geworden?!" Irgendwo quietschten die Reifen eines Pkws. Das war alles, was er noch hörte, bevor sich die Stille des Wassers auf ihn übertrug, und ihn für alles, was von Außen herrührte unzugänglich machte

Die Kälte des Wassers übertrug sich sofort auf seinen Körper, fraß sich bis tief in die Knochen und füllte sie mit einer bestialischen Trägheit und bleiernen Schwere. Nach nur ein paar Schwimmzügen fühlte es sich so an, als würden sich Tausende glühender Nadeln in seinen Körper bohrend. Tief und umbarmherzig. Die Anomalie des Wassers für den Menschen, so zu tun, als wäre es kalt und dabei doch irgendwann eine imaginäre Hitze zu entfalten, dass man nur noch Müde und Träge war, für die Kälte jedoch unerkennbar.

Nach Luft schnappend erreichte er die Person im Wasser. Spirou schlang seinen Arm um sie. Es war ein Mädchen. Ihm war so verdammt kalt, oder bildete er es sich schon ein und er nahm die Kälte nur noch wissend zu frieren und es trotzdem nicht zu merken. Am liebsten hätte er aufgehört zu schwimmen, aufgehört, sie zurück ans Ufer zu ziehen, einfach im Wasser liegen bleiben und wirklich rein gar nichts mehr bemerken. Auf nichts mehr achten, nur noch darauf, wie die Realität langsam der Einbildung wich.

Seine Finger kratzten über sandigen Boden, oder bildete er es sich ein?

_Waren seine Finger schon taub?_

Der Boden im See ging viel zu schnell ab. Die Eltern mochten es nicht, wenn die Kinder hier schwammen. Nun stießen auch seine Knie auf harten Untergrund.

_Der Boden war real. _

Noch ein letzter Schwimmzug durch dieses kalte, tote Wasser

_Lebte überhaupt irgendetwas in diesem See?_

In seinem Sichtfeld verschwamm alles.

_Ihm war nicht mehr kalt._

Spirou konnte sich ins Wasser knien, hustete und spuckte. Er hörte, wie jemand durch das Wasser watete, auf ihn zuhielt. Er war wohl schon näher am Bewusstseinsverlust, als er dachte. Er glaubte ein Echo zu hören. War da noch eine zweite Person, die durchs Wasser lief? Ging es dem Mädchen gut?

Jemand packte seinen Arm und zog ihn hoch.

* * *

„Ist er wahnsinnig?!" Die junge Frau sprang aus dem Auto. Fantasio war zum Ufer gerannt und hatte Spirous Jacke aufgehoben.

„Das hab ich mich gerade auch gefragt!"

Fantasio hatte noch einmal versucht, den Pannenservice oder einen Arzt anzurufen, doch das Handy meldete nur, dass er sich in wohl dem größten Funkloch (neben den Polarkreisen) befinden würde. Er war drauf und dran dieses unpraktische Gerät gegen den nächstbesten Baum zu schleudern.

„Oh nein!", die Frau schlug die Hände vor den Mund.

„Sehen sie nur: Er zieht jemanden raus!"

Beide rannten zu Spirou ins Wasser. Die Kälte griff sie sofort an und verbiss sich in ihren Beinen. Die Frau hob sanft das Kind hoch, während Fantasio den Rothaarigen stützte, der nicht mehr viel von der Umgebung mitzukriegen schien.

„Das Mädchen muss in ein Krankenhaus! Ich fahre sie hin! Brauchen sie Hilfe?"

Fantasio verneinte und zog Spirou weiterhin aus dem Wasser. Die Frau hingegen war mit einem Satz in ihrem Wagen und fuhr mit hoher Geschwindigkeit (die Schlaglöcher ignorierend) die Landstraße Richtung Dorf hinab.

Erst, als das Auto schon fast außer Sichtweise war, dämmerte es Fantasio, dass ihr Wagen so fahruntauglich war, wie die Hölle für einen Skiurlaub geeignet ist oder eine tote Eintagsfliege fähig, die Concorde zu überholen. Pips kommentierte dies mit einem: „Toll gemacht, Blitzmerker."

Mit einem lauten Wutschrei verfluchte er sein, in Notsituationen aussetzendes, Kurzzeitgedächtnis und wünschte der Klapperkiste hinter ihm den Rost auf den Hals. Der Wagen nahm dies mit einem Knirschen zur Kenntnis und, um die Verzweifelung Fantasios noch zu steigern, seine eh schon gebrochene Achse noch mehr brechen, woraufhin sich das Rad fröhlich kreisend vom Rest des Wagens verabschiedete. (Innerlich wartete Fantasio nur darauf, dass der Wagen noch einmal ächzte und vollkommen auseinander brach.)

* * *

_Wer ist da? Bist du es? Michael? Gabriel! Wenn du es bist, dann antworte mir! Oder ist es doch Raphael? Oh bitte sei nicht Azrael!_

_Nein. Rede mit mir! Ich habe alles wie verlangt befolgt und die Unreinen gereinigt so gut ich konnte! Mein Blut ist nicht böse. Es ist so rein, wie ein frischer Morgen oder ein klares Glas Wasser. Wasser. Ich mag das Wasser. Es kommt überall hin und es verbirgt Dinge, die niemand sieht, sieht jedoch alles andere. Ohne Wasser wäre kein Leben möglich. Ich bin wie Wasser. Ohne mich wäre kein reines Leben möglich._

_Ich warte._

_Zeig sie mir._

_Erhelle sie für mich._

_Ich will sie sehen._

* * *

Der Weg war mit dem Auto kurz, zu Fuß jedoch ein beträchtlicher Marsch und Pips hatte sich schon lange unter Fantasios Pullover verschanzt. Dieser war damit beschäftigt Spirou zu tragen, da der Rotschopf fast das gesamte Bewusstsein verloren hatte und deutlich blass geworden war. Als die beiden ihr (Schrott-)Auto hatten stehen lassen, konnte Fantasio Spirou gerade noch dazu bringen, beide Jacken anzuziehen, was zwar recht komisch aussah, ihn jedoch davon abhalten sollte, zu erfrieren.

Der Blonde zog die Nase hoch. Spirou würde sich auf jeden Fall irgendwas einfangen. Er hatte darauf allerdings weniger Lust.

Plötzlich sah er neben sich das Schild, von dem der Zeitungshändler gesprochen hatte und ein kleines Freudenfeuerwerk startete in seinem Inneren. Bis jetzt hatte er es nicht gemerkt, da er eher gebückt gegangen war. Nun wollte er beinahe vor Glück tanzen und singen. Unter gewissen Umständen kann selbst ein einfaches, normales Werbeschild Euphorien verursachen.

Pips wand sich unter seinem Pullover nach oben und quiekte ebenfalls voller erfreulicher Gefühle als er ‚International Health Pharmacy' las.

Mit neuem Mut setzte er ihren Weg fort und konnte, taubgefroren aber trotzdem erleichtert, wenig später an die Tür eines großen alten Hauses im englischen Stil klopfen.

Es dauerte, bis die Tür geöffnet wurde und ein mittelgroßer, dunkelhäutiger man mit angegrauten Haaren im Türrahmen stand.

„Hallo." Würgte Fantasio hervor.

„Oh no! Quick! Schnell! Come in!" und mit diesen (für alle drei (eigentlich zwei, da Spirou längst zur Ohnmacht gewechselt hatte) wunderbaren) Worten zog er sie hinein.

* * *

Pips lümmelte sich auf dem Kaminsims herum, als Fantasio dankbar an einem heißen Tee nippte. Spirou war neben ihm unter einem Deckenberg begraben.

„And euer Car also hatte eine gebrochene Achse?" Fragte Richard Claude. Fantasio nickte stumm.

„Hier habt meine daughter getroffen. Sie wollte in die Dorf um zu holen Shampoo and soap. Oh, ich mich entschuldigen für meine accent, but ich habe gelebt meiste Zeit in america. Meine Eltern zwar french aber sie never talked in french zu mir. Deshalb es klingen etwas silly." Er kratzte sich am linken Bein. Fantasio schielte kurz darauf. Sein Fuß war bis zum Knie in einen Gipsverband einbetoniert.

„Poor boy. Ich can't believe, dass er wirklich gesprungen in die kalte See. Bestimmt er wird kriegen Erkältung. Oder sogar pneumonia!"

„Pneumonia?"

„Wie ihr doch gleich sagen: Äh… ah! Lungenentschündung. Aber don't worry! Er gehabt große luck. Ich bin zwar kein medic aber ich bin Apotheker. So I can take care."

Das Feuer knisterte munter im Kamin und machte den Raum noch heller. Überall hingen Artefakte aus den verschiedensten Nationen. Afrikanische Masken glotzen von den Wänden, Indianische Traumfänger baumelten von der Decke und irgendwo blubberte ein Aquarium voller exotischer Fische neben einem japanischen Bonsai. Der Raum erweckte eine harmonische Stimmung und verführte zur innerlichen Ruhe und Glücksseligkeit.

„Wenn du sein wieder aufgetaut you must help me deinen Freund zu bringen in eine heiße Bad und dann in eine warme Bett. Bad noch gehen, aber guestroom ist Treppe hoch." Richard Claude deutete auf eine hölzerne Treppe mit Geländer in der Ecke.

„Ich werden einlassen hot water. Du nun tauen auf. More tea?"

Dankbar ließ Fantasio seine Tasse füllen. Währenddessen drehte sich Spirou unruhig im Deckenberg herum.

„Oh good. He's still living!", Fantasio verschluckte und verbrühte sich an seinem Tee.

„Als du ihn getragen rein, ich schon denken er sterben in the next two minutes." Mit diesem, vor schwarzen Humor triefenden, Worten schnappte sich Herr Claude seine Krücke und verschwand hinter einer Tür. Danach hörte man Wasser rauschen.

Pips sprang vom Kamin zu Fantasio und kuschelte sich bei ihm zusammen. Der Blonde nahm noch einen Schluck Tee und seufzte. Ab jetzt konnte es nur noch besser werden.

_Erleuchtet mein nächstes unwürdiges Opfer! Erleuchtet es mir!_

_Engel, Engel, sprich mit mir!_


	3. Benzin

Disclaimer: Habt ihrs immer noch nicht begriffen? Mir gehören hier nur die OCs! Das Gedicht von Theodor Fontane (Die Brück am Tay) habe ich auswendig geschrieben. Es ist wahrscheinlich fehlerhaft, müsste jedoch größtenteils richtig sein.

**Kapitel 3**

**Benzin **

„_Ob du es glaubst oder nicht", sagte er zu der Alten. „Ich habe die Worte gehört, wunderschöne Worte. Zuerst dachte ich, es sei die Stimme meiner Frau, die sie sprach, aber dann merkte ich, dass es die meiner Tochter war. Ich hörte ihre Stimme so deutlich, als säße sie hier neben mir."_

„_Ja, ja, im Fieber hört man so manches!", erwiderte das Moosweibchen mürrisch. „ Ich hab schon von Leuten gehört, die schworen, die Toten hätten mit ihnen geredet. Tote, Engel, Teufel … Das Fieber ruft sie in Scharen herbei."_

_(Cornelia Funke – Tintenblut)_

Das Feuer im Kamin knisterte nicht. Es flüsterte. Es flüsterte und sang in einer leisen und wohlklingenden Melodie, welche seine Augenlider immer schwerer werden ließ. Die Schatten der Gegenstände im Raum tanzten und sprangen umher, während die Silhouetten der Fische im Aquarium Schattenspiele an der Wand veranstalteten. Der gesamte Raum strahlte eine fast schon unreale Ruhe und Harmonie aus. Der Geruch von Herbstblumen und dem typischen Mitteleuropäischen Obst- und Laubbäumen vermischten sich in der Luft zu einer Symphonie aus ätherischen Düften, die so zart waren, dass es eine Unvorstellbarkeit war, diese Düfte irgendwann als abstoßend zu empfinden. Irgendwo rauschte Wasser in dieser wohligen, warmen Idylle und das weiche Sofa, auf dem er lag oder saß, bewegte sich. Dort war also noch jemand. Die Schatten setzten ihr Schauspiel fort und derjenige, der sie deuten konnte, dem wurden somit Geschichten und Märchen einer gigantischen Größe offenbart. Es war wie ein wunderschöner Traum.

Er wurde geschüttelt. Ganz sanft, aber stark genug, um ihn aus seiner Trance zu reißen. Die Schatten erzählten nun keine Märchen mehr. Sie schwiegen. Die gesamte Atmosphäre des Raumes erlosch, wie eine Kerze im Wind.

„Spirou. Du musst aufstehen. Wir können dich nicht tragen." Er kannte diese Stimme und auch diesen beruhigenden Ton.

Als wäre er gerade aus einem langen Schlaf erwacht, wollte er sich recken und strecken, wie eine Katze, die den Buckel macht, doch seine Glieder waren schwer wie Blei. Es war, als hätte man ihm die Kraft zum Aufstehen und Bewegen genommen. Sie einfach aus seinem Körper rausgesaugt. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal. Er kannte diesen wunderbaren Raum gar nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein war er ihm vollkommen fremd.

Das Rauschen des Wassers hatte aufgehört. Eine Stimme rief etwas. Es klang wie eine Aufforderung. Noch einmal versuchte er aufzustehen. Hätte er sich erheben können, wäre er wieder ins Kissen zurückgesackt. Doch er schaffte es nicht und blieb liegen. Nur die angespannten Muskeln zeigten, dass er versucht hatte, sich zu bewegen.

Dann spürte er, wie man ihn unter den Achseln packte und hochhob. Er glaubte, kurz zu spüren, wie seine Füße umknickten und er ein Stück hinabrutschte. Doch die Arme schlangen sich um seinen Brustkorb und hinderten ihn daran, der Schwerkraft nachzugeben.

Er bewegte sich, oder besser: Er wurde bewegt. Der Parkettboden, auf den sein Blick fiel, wanderte unter ihm her. Langsam versank er erneut in seinem Dämmerzustand.

Man legte ihn in warmes Wasser. Plötzlich musste er an kaltes, dunkles Wasser denken und an goldbraune Locken, die sich verspielt kräuselten. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut.

_Totes Wasser!_

Neben ihm redeten zwei Personen.

* * *

Draußen fiel die Temperatur noch etwas mehr. Es waren jetzt bestimmt schon unter Null Grad. Die Äste der kahlen Bäume schüttelten sich im Wind und der trockene Pulverschnee wehte über die Landschaft. Die letzten Auswüchse grüner Natur wurden im endlosen weiß erstickt nichts Lebendiges regte sich mehr im Freien. Es heulte und jammerte und am Himmel türmten sich große, dunkle und bedrohlich wirkende Wolkenberge auf, die der Nordwind immer mehr voranpreschte. Schwer sahen sie aus, die Wolken. Wie mordlustige Riesen lugten sie gen Boden und suchten nach unschuldigen Opfern, die sie heimtückisch überfallen konnten.

Und mitten unter dieser Sturmschwangeren Luft lag das gerade mal 2000-Seelen-Dörfchen Rummelsdorf, dass vor Angst bebte und zitterte. Es lag fast im Dunkeln. Etwas weiter östlich hatte der Sturm bereits einen Strommast umgeworfen und die Straßen waren in Schwärze gehüllt. In den Fenstern schienen hier und da Taschenlampen oder flackerte die eine oder andere Kerze auf. Es wirkte etwas verlassen, vielleicht aber auch etwas friedlich, wie es so da lag. Niemand konnte die zukünftigen Geschichten dieses Dorfes erahnen. Niemand wusste, dass sich dort eine grausame Bestie in menschlicher Gestalt verschanzte. Niemand wusste, dass es bereits ein neues Opfer hatte. Niemand wusste, dass es gerade eben eine lange, dünne Eisenstange durch den Hals seines Opfers bohrte. Niemand.

Doch bald würden sie wissen, dass das neue Opfer bloß ein acht Jahre alter Junge war.

* * *

Fantasio setzte sich stöhnend auf einen Stuhl in der Ecke des Zimmers. Pips sprang auf seinen Schoß und rollte sich dort zusammen, während der Blonde das Eichhörnchen geistesabwesend kraulte.

Er hatte Spirou ganz allein ins Badezimmer getragen und ebenfalls allein die Treppe hoch ins

Gästezimmer geschleift. Richard Claude hätte ihm bestimmt geholfen, doch mit einem gebrochenem Bein war es einfach eine äußerst schwierige und langatmige Prozedur. Richard hatte sich wieder nach unten begeben um: „to look for a Fieberthermometer."

Der Blonde konnte sich nicht helfen, musste aber über den starken amerikanischen Akzent des Apothekers schmunzeln. Doch er hätte das Fieberthermometer gar nicht benötigt. Als er den Rotschopf ins Bad getragen hatte, hatte er gemerkt, dass er eine erhöhte Temperatur hatte. Es war eigentlich nur die Frage, wie hoch sie steigen würde.

Draußen knallten die Fensterbretter gegen die Wand.

Spirou wälzte sich ruhelos im Bett umher.

Fieberträume, dachte Fantasio.

Unten wurde eine Tür aufgerissen und er erkannte die aufgeregte Frauenstimme: „Daddy! You never guess what has happened!" Also war die junge Frau, die das Mädchen ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatte, die Tochter von Herrn Claude.

„Abigail! Upstairs are two young man. One seems to be really sick!"

"Two? A redhead and a tall blonde?"

Fantasio wusste, dass es sich nicht gehörte, anderer Leute Gespräche zu belauschen, doch er konnte nichts anderes machen. Außer man nahm vielleicht an, dass die Fensterbretter mit ihren Klopfen eine Morsenachricht vermittelten, aber da sein Englisch besser war als seine Kenntnisse über das Morsen hörte er den beiden Amerikanern im unteren Teil des Hauses weiter zu. Unten wurde gerade mit einem „Yeah!" geantwortet.

„They found a little girl in the lake", ihre Stimme wurde hastiger.

„and so the redhead swam to her and…"

"In the lake?!"

"Yes! I took her to the hospital", nun wurde ihre Stimme ein Flüstern und Fantasio musste sich anstrengen noch etwas zu verstehen.

„she's dead." Pips fand sich innerhalb einer Sekunde auf dem Boden wieder. Er starrte verwirrt und leicht säuerlich den Blonden an - der ans Treppengeländer gestürzt war - der ihm noch vor kurzem eine wohlige Streicheleinheit verpasst hatte.

„Sie ist tot?!" Beinahe wäre Fantasio über das Geländer nach unten gefallen. Abigail Williams schaute erschrocken nach oben. Dann fasste sie sich jedoch wieder.

„Yes. She… Ja. Sie war wohl schon tot, als sie im Wasser trieb. Aber die Ärzte meinen, dass sie irgendwo gefesselt war. Sie hatte starke Abschürfungen an den Hand- und Fußgelenken."

Fantasio war geschockt: „Sie wurde ermordet?"

„They think so."

„Die Ärzte?"

Plötzlich polterte es hinter Fantasio. Er wirbelte herum. Spirou lag, in die Decke verstrickt, auf dem Boden und hielt sich den Kopf. Er nuschelte etwas. Dann sah er sich um:

„Wo bin ich?"

Richard Claude setzte zu einem humpelnden Eilspurt an, seine Tochter überholte in jedoch und schnappte sich das Fieberthermometer aus seiner Hand.

„Ich mache das, Dad!"

Fantasio half Richard sich die letzten Stufen der Treppe hinaufzuzerren. Aus dem Gästezimmer ertönte Abigails Stimme: „40,2 Grad! Wird ne fiese Grippe werden."

„We have some drugs against it... so don't worry." Richard klammerte sich verbissen an seine Krücke und humpelte eiligst von der Treppe weg, Fantasio folgte ihm, nicht wissend, was er tun, oder antworten sollte, da er sich in Gesellschaft zweier Apotheker doch schon ziemlich nutzlos vorkam.

Abigail hatte Spirou wieder ins Bett bugsiert – und ihn sogar dazu gebracht drin liegen zu bleiben – und widmete sich nun scheinbar hochinteressiert dem Fieberthermometer, das sie hin und her schüttelte.

„My dear daughter", Richard seufzte. " It's not broken. Actualy, it's really new."

"Dad, ich kenne dich nun schon lange genug, um zu wissen, dass du dich mindestens siebenmal draufgesetzt hast. Du lässt solchen Kleinkram immer auf dem Sofa oder den Stühlen liegen."

Mr. Claude errötete merklich und murmelte ein verstohlenes: „Only five times…" und verstummte dann auch schnell wieder als Spirou zu einem keuchenden Husten ansetzte. Nach dem Hustenanfall schaute er sich kurz um.

„Wo bin ich?" murmelte der Rotschopf.

„In einer abgeschiedenen Apotheke", fügte Pips in Gedanken hinzu. „Weil du Hornochse wegen einer Leiche in einen eiskalten See gesprungen bist." Nach dieser Klarstellung machte es sich der Sarkast auf Fantasios Schulter bequem.

„Sie sind in der International Health Pharmacy. Ihr Freund hat Sie herge…"

„-tragen", Brachte der Blonde Abigails Satz zuende. „Kannst du dich erinnern, warum wir hier sind?"

„Hat es was mit phosphorzierenden Lichtern und tanzenden Schatten zu tun?"

„Nein, das dürfte ein Traum gewesen sein."

„Gut, es hätte dann auch keinen Sinn ergeben…"

Fantasio klatschte sich die Hand an die Stirn: „Spaß beiseite, Spirou. Wir sind wegen dem Mörder hergekommen-" Abigail schluckte schwer. Richard schaute erschrocken auf. „- und nun bist du mit einer Grippe ans Bett gefesselt!"

„Wer sagt, dass ich ans Bett gefesselt bin?!" Um allen die (ironische) Krone aufzusetzen hustete Spirou kurz auf.

Fantasio, Abigail und Richard (selbst Pips) deuteten auf sich selbst und gaben ein lautstarkes: „Ich!" zurück (bei Pips war es ein lautstarkes Quieken). Diese Anordnung ließ Spirou vorerst in seinem Bett zusammenschrumpfen.

* * *

Er mochte die Dunkelheit. Er mochte sie mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Einerseits war sie so kalt und einsam, andererseits war sie immer an seiner Seite und umfing ihn mit ihrem wärmenden Mantel aus Schwärze. Verhüllte ihn und seine Taten. Hatte immer ein Ohr für ihn und seine Tränen.

„Ich liebe dich." Hatte er schon so oft geflüstert, doch nie hatte sie ihm geantwortet.

Mit ihr kamen auch die Stimmen, die ihm alles mitteilten. Sie war ihre Botin. Ihr Herold. Sein ein und alles. Und während er sie erwartete, summte er leise eine Ballade vor sich hin, die er einst als kleiner Junge auswendig lernte. Es waren die letzten Strophen des Gedichts und er hatte es geliebt:

Wann treffen wir drei wieder zusamm?

Um Mitternacht, aufm Bergeskamm

Auf hohen Moor, am Erlenstamm,

Ich komme

Ich mit

Ich nenn euch die Zahl,

Ich nenn euch die Namen,

Und ich die Qual,

Hei, wie Splitter brach das Gebälk in zwei,

Tand, Tand, ist das Gebilde von Menschenhand.

Die Dunkelheit begann nun sich über ihm auszubreiten und er überlegte sich seine neuste Heldentat. Er warf die Münzen vor sich. Wenn auch nur eine Person, ein Unwürdiger, die Zahlen entschlüsseln könnte, dann wüssten sie mehr. Und auch nicht.

_Dieses Gedicht ist aus einer besseren Zeit. Damals ging es mir noch gut. Damals hat Vater mich noch nicht geschlagen. Damals hat Mutter nie geweint. Damals._

_Und trotzdem hat es sich verändert. Und wie es sich verändert hat. Nichts war wie vorher – alles war neu. Und ich war völlig unbekannt._

* * *

„Daddy, warum willst du nicht zu uns kommen?" Richard Claude hatte sich einen Stuhl geschnappt und beobachtete Abigail und Fantasio über das Geländer hinweg. Seinen gebrochenen Fuß hatte er demonstrativ auf einen zweiten gebettet und lauschte ihrer Unterhaltung im unteren Teil des Hauses.

„I'm not crazy! I can't use more broken bones!" Mit diesen wohlgewählten Worten drehte er sich ein bisschen. „I need a pillow. Abi? Can you give me a pillow, please?"

Voller töchterlicher Liebe warf Abigail ihm ein Kissen zu (und zwar mitten ins Gesicht).

„I hope you won't teach that to your son!"

"Du hast einen Sohn?" Fantasio rührte in seinem – mittlerweile kaltem – Tee.

„Er ist noch in den U.S.A. bei meinem Mann. Tom ist fünf. Sobald er sechs ist, will Chen mit ihm nachkommen.", Gedankenverloren betrachtete sie ihren Ehering. „Wenn die beiden hier sind werden wir schauen, wohin wir gehen. Ich will nach Madrid", Abigail schmunzelte. „Er jedoch nach Genf. Und Tom will nach London weil er unbedingt mit diesen roten Doppeldeckern fahren will."

Fantasio schaute sich im Wohnzimmer um: „Ich bewundere schon die ganze Zeit eure Einrichtung. Du und dein Vater, ihr scheint ja viel herumzukommen."

„Größtenteils mein Vater. Der versucht überall hinzukommen. Notfalls mit dem Ruderboot. Doch sein Französisch ist nie besser geworden. Das hat er mit Chen gemeinsam: Ihr Französisch ist und bleibt grauenhaft! Möchtest du etwas essen? Ich kann Suppe machen."

„Won't work!" Erschallte es über ihnen.

„Why not?"

„The storm caused a power blackout! Our lights are running on emergency power."

"Ihr habt ein Notstrom-Aggregat?"

„Vater hatte die Idee. Wenn er Medizin mischt und der Strom ausfällt, kann es vorkommen, dass die Medizin darunter leidet. Deshalb sind Labor und alle Lichter des Hauses auf Notstrom ausgestellt.", Abigail stand auf.

„Ich geh ins Lager und werd unseren alten Camping-Kocher suchen. Hoffen wir, dass er noch funktioniert." Auch Fantasio stand auf und ging die Treppe nach oben. Dort angekommen lehnte er sich ans Geländer zu Richard (der es sich auf dem Kissen bequem gemacht hatte) und blickte in Spirous Zimmer.

„Darf ich ihre fachmännische Meinung haben, wann der Patient wieder gesund wird?"

Richard winkte mit der Hand leicht ab: "I would say … about one week. Just a bad cold. All he needs is a warm bed an lot of tea."

In diesem Augenblick – kaum hatte er den Satz zuende – ertönte Abigails fluchender Schrei aus dem Lager.

Fantasio stürmte die Treppe hinab und Pips sprang schlaftrunken von Spirous Bett (welcher übrigens nicht aufwachte).

„I'll follow soon." Und Richard erhob sich so schnell wie möglich von den Stühlen und begann den Abstieg über die Treppe. („I really need a lift…")

In der Lagertür blieben Pips und Fantasio stehen. Pips rümfte die Nase und sprang erst mal ein paar Hopser zurück und auch der Blonde bemerkte den beißenden Benzingeruch. Abigail fluchte, vollkommen nass, auf dem Boden vor sich hin.

„What happened?!" brüllte Richard auf der Treppenmitte.

„Ich bin ans Regal gestoßen und ein Kanister mit Benzin ist auf mich gekippt." Plötzlich hielt sie kurz inne. Dann drehte sie sich schnell zu Fantasio: „Du musst nachschauen, ob hier irgendwo im Haus offenes Feuer ist! Wenn irgendwo eine Kerze brennt, dann schmeiß sie aus dem Fenster! Und öffne alle Fenster!" Doch Fantasio hatte sich schon eine Flasche Mineralwasser neben der Tür geschnappt, und begann, den Kamin zu löschen – Pips nahm schon einmal die Räume unter die Lupe. Abigail rannte derweil in eine Decke gewickelt aus dem Lagerraum: „Läuft das Wasser?"

„Try it!"

* * *

_Das Haus lag ruhig da. Der Junge schloss die Tür auf und wurde von seinem Heim mit dem Knacken des Schlosses begrüßt. Er war in der Schule. Heute hatten sie gelernt, bis Zwanzig zu zählen. Er fuhr kurz mit seinen Fingern über das kupferne Namensschild an der Tür und folgte den Rillen des ersten, großen Buchstaben: G._

_Er ging durch die Tür, legte seine Tasche ab und hing seine Jacke auf._

„_Ich bin zuhause!" Seine Mutter antwortete nicht. Wahrscheinlich war sie weg, einkaufen, oder so was. Seit der uniformierte Mann gekommen und sie beide mitgenommen hatte, war sie oft nicht mehr da. Sein Vater hatte in den letzten Momenten getobt vor Wut! Seine Mutter hatte Angst vor ihm gehabt. Hatte irgendwen angerufen und geweint. _

_Er holte etwas Brot und Aufstrich aus dem Kühlschrank und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Dort fiel ihm der schwarze Mantel auf – seine Mutter hatte nicht solche Mäntel. Es war ein Männermantel. Er biss sich noch ein Stück vom Brot ab und schlich langsam ins Wohnzimmer. _

_Es war rot. Der Boden war rot. Die Wände waren rot. Die Möbel waren rot. Rot von Blut. In der Mitte des Zimmers lag seine Mutter. Aufgeschlitzt wie Metzgerfleisch. Ihre Kehle, ihre Arme, ihre Beine, ihr Gesicht, ihr Rumpf. Das Messer steckte noch in ihrer Brust. Senkrecht stach es hervor, als würde es aus ihr herauswachsen wie eine abstrakte Pflanze, die den Tod bescherte. _

_Auf dem Sofa saß sein Vater und starrte ihn mit ausdruckslosen Augen an. Dann dachte er Abscheu in ihnen lesen zu können, dann Missgunst, Neid und schließlich Trauer. Danach waren sie stumpf und er war letztendlich leergeblutet. Seine aufgeschnittenen Arme hingen schlaff an ihm herab. Langsam ging der Junge auf ihn zu._

_In seiner linken Hand hielt er einen Zettel. Einen Brief. Er nahm ihn. Öffnete ihn. _

_Las ihn nicht._

_Sah nur die rote Tinte auf dem Papier und drehte dem Vater den Rücken zu. Ging zurück in den Flur und aus der Wohnungstür. Direkt zu der Nachbarin und klingelte dort. Murmelte etwas Unverständliches und gab ihr den Brief._

_Entsetzen._

_Polizei._

_Nichts._

_In den letzten Jahren seines Lebens hatte er vor sich hin vegetiert und gewartet._

Spirou wachte auf, hatte alles für einen kurzen Augenblick klar vor Augen und schlief wieder ein.

Und mit ihm die bereits erkannte Lösung von allem. Und es verlor sich wieder, in der Schwärze seiner fiebrigen Träume.

„_Ich bin zuhause!"_


	4. Zahlen

Disclaimer: (in Vordergrund hüpf) Ich habe den Dupuis-Verlag ganz lieb gefragt, ob er mir nicht das Copyright überstellen möchte. Ich wurde mit Kaffee-Tassen, Bleistiften, Radieren, Kopieren und sogar einer Waschmaschine beworfen. Ich habe den Verdacht, dass es ‚Nein' bedeutet…

Sonstiges: Ich danke Mr. Unbekannt auf fanfiktion.de

Amethyst auf ganz besonders Yami06 auf Animexx.de, die mir schon die Pistole auf die Stirn setzte, wenn ich nicht schreiben wollte. DANKE YAMI! (in Hintergrund hüpf)

_**Kapitel 4**_

_**Zahlen**_

„_Du hast alles richtig dargelegt." Der Chef nickte. „Damit sind wir gleich beim Kern der Frage. Uns ist irgendjemand entgangen, Kinder. Wir haben ihn verpennt, uns durch die Finger gleiten lassen. Durch Moskau irrt ein Lichter Magier von großer Kraft. Der keine Ahnung hat – und Dunkle ermordet."_

_Sergej Lukianenko – Wächter der Nacht_

Abigail drehte die Duschschraube auf und das kalte Wasser schoss ihr entgegen. Sie schrie kurz auf und hörte von außerhalb des Bades einen metallischen Gegenstand auf den Boden fallen. Das Wasser lief an ihr herunter und sie hüpfte und zitterte wie ein junges Mädchen, das gegen seinen Willen nass wird. Doch es musste sein, so sehr sie auch eiskaltes Wasser verabscheute. Es wusch das Benzin ab und reduzierte so die Gefahr, durch irgendwelche unachtsamen Situationen in eine menschliche Fackel verwandelt zu werden. Wenn ihr Mann sie so gesehen hätte, er hätte sich totgelacht. Abigail wusste nicht wie viel Shampoo und Duschgel sie verbrauchte, aber es war bestimmt viel zu viel, jedoch fühlte sie sich selbst nach einer Viertelstunde unter dieser grauenhaften Dusche immer noch schmutzig. Irgendwann kam sie aber auch aus der Dusche (und hatte Gänsehaut auf ihrer Gänsehaut).

Lustlos kaute Fantasio auf den Dosen-Ravioli. Natürlich waren Ravioli lecker, kalte waren aber äußerst ekelhaft. Richard Claude saß ihm gegenüber, aß (ebenfalls lustlos) kalte Nudelsuppe und starrte recht pikiert auf seinen Campingkocher, der nach fast Achtzehn treuen Jahren einfach den Dienst quittiert hatte und zuerst mit einem leisen ‚Puff', dann aber mit einem lauten ‚Wumm' implodiert war. Das Wohnzimmer wirkte recht düster nachdem Fantasio drei Liter Mineralwasser in den Kamin gekippt hatte und sämtliche Räucherstäbchen und Duft-Tee-Lichter ihren Weg durchs Fenster nach draußen angetreten hatten. Mittlerweile stank es aber glücklicherweise nicht mehr nach Benzin, es hing nur noch eine leichte Andeutung von dem Treibstoff in der Luft. Trotzdem hatte der Blonde auf Pips Quieken hin alle Fenster geöffnet und sorgte so für reichlich Durchzug.

„You… you want to find that murderer?" fragte Richard nach einiger Zeit.

"Ja", Fantasio schluckte etwas kalte Tomaten-Sauce.

„Wir haben gehört, dass die Mutter des Opfers mit ihrer Tochter befreundet ist…"

„Ja. Poor Claire. I'm so sorry for her." Richard schaute auf den Boden. Außerhalb des Hauses rüttelte der Sturm an den Fensterläden. Nur sie trennten die Menschen im Haus von dem kalten Wind draußen.

Plötzlich rannte Abigail, nur in ein Handtuch gewickelt und triefendnass (aber nicht mehr nach Benzin riechend), ins Zimmer und packte ihren Vater am Kragen.

„Daddy! Wo sind meine Sachen? Ich kann sie nicht finden!"

„Your clothes? Well… that's a funny story... ahm, you see..."Richard setzte ein schiefes Lächeln auf.

"Daddy?" Die Verzweifelung in ihrer Stimme war deutlich hörbar.

„Do you remember the day when I dropped all my medics over your clothes?"

"Yeah?"

"I forgot to pick them up at the cleaners..."

Und wieder zerschnitt ein Schrei (aber diesmal ein ärgerlicher) die Stille im Haus.

Im Gästezimmer schreckte der Rotschopf hoch, schaute sich verwirrt um und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Pips, der mal wieder aus dem Bett gefallen war, bemerkte er nicht und hörte auch nicht dessen Kommentar, wie unmöglich diese Familie doch war, deren Existenzgrund wahrscheinlich nur aus schreien bestand.

Schmollend hatte Abigail auf der Couch platzgenommen und sich die Entschuldigungen ihres Erzeugers angehört. Fantasio machte mit einem Husten auf sich aufmerksam: „Ich… ich wollte auf den eigentlichen Grund unseres Besuches zurückkommen. Wie du ja schon weißt, suchen wir den Kindermörder und haben gehört, dass du mit der Freundin des letzten… des vorletzten Opfers befreundet warst. Hast du vielleicht etwas bemerkt. Eine Ähnlichkeit zwischen den anderen Kindern, oder so was in der Art?"

Abigails Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

„Ich habe da nichts bemerkt. Ich… ich weiß, dass Tim ein starker Pollenallergiker war. Das Mädchen, haben die Ärzte gesagt, sei öfters wegen schweren Asthmas bei ihnen gewesen. Aber sonst… Halt! Doch! Beide hatten Zahlen auf der Brust! Eingebrannt! Es… es waren Cent-Münzen! Bei dem Jungen waren es Fünf Cent und zweimal Zwei Cent. Bei dem Mädchen Zehn Cent, Fünf Cent und noch mal zweimal Zwei Cent! Aber… ansonsten… weiß ich nichts."

„Und… die Mutter?"

„Claire? Nein. Claire ist… war… Nein. Claire ist eine sehr gute Mutter und wird es auch immer sein. Falls sie jemals wieder Kinder hat." Der letzte Satz wurde von ihr geflüstert.

„Sie ist zwar nicht verheiratet, Tim war… war sozusagen ungewollt, aber sie… sie hat ihn geliebt. Ansonsten gibt es da nichts. Es ist bei ihr nichts anders, als bei anderen auch."

Fantasio kratzte sich am Kopf: „Und die andere Mutter? Hast du sie getroffen?"

„Ja. Sie hat sich bei mir ausgeheult. Sie sagte, dass sie ohne Mann ist und jetzt alles verloren hat, was ihr Leben erhellt hat. Das war eigentlich das Zentrale. Alles andere hat keine direkte Verbindung."

Abigail fing an nervös eine Haarsträhne zwischen ihren Fingern zu drehen. Richard schien die linke Wandhälfte plötzlich sehr interessant zu finden und begann sie apathisch anzuschauen, in der Hoffnung nicht in das Thema einbezogen zu werden. Fantasio stützte sein Kinn mit der Hand ab und starrte Gedankenverloren auf den Tisch. Dann stand er auf.

„Ich muss telefonieren!"

„Das Telefon ist tot! Kein Strom."

„Mein Handy… mein Handy!" Der Blonde durchwühlte seine Taschen und beförderte dabei etwas Kleingeld und das ein oder andere (unbenutzte) Taschentuch heraus. Als er immer noch nichts gefunden hatte rannte er die Treppe hoch ins erste Stockwerk.

„I hate the world today!" murmelte Richard.

"Daddy. Please." Abigail war aufgestanden und hielt ihr Handtuch am oberen Rand fest. Sie schaute Fantasio nach, der ins Gästezimmer gestürzt war.

„Let's wish him luck if he noticed something."

Fantasio wühlte in seiner Jacke, die er auf dem Stuhl im Zimmer liegen gelassen hatte. Spirou setzte sich auf und blickte ihn an. Sein Blick war trüb. Pips hingegen fing an Fantasios Treiben aufmerksam zu verfolgen.

Fantasio zog sein Handy triumphierend aus einer Tasche, und verlor sie augenblicklich wieder, als ihm wieder einfiel, dass er sich in einem Funkloch befand.

„Was'n los?" Spirou hielt sich den Kopf.

„Ich hab etwas bemerkt und muss Steffanie anrufen!"

„Warte. Ich komm mit und…" Spirou hatte gerade die Decke weggeschlagen, da drücke Fantasio ihn auch schon wieder in die Kissen zurück.

„Du. Bleibst. Im. Bett! Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind, das einen Grund sucht aufstehen zu können. Bleib liegen!"

Dann war er auch schon durch die Tür gelaufen, dicht gefolgt von Pips. Spirou schaute ihm verwirrt nach. Schließlich nuschelte er: „Ich bin kein kleines Kind…"

* * *

Sie war wunderschön. In der Finsternis schien sie zu leuchten und erhellte alles in ihrer Umgebung. Doch er liebte sie nicht. Sie war es nicht würdig geliebt zu werden. Sie war es genauso wenig würdig, wie alle anderen vor ihr. Ihre blutroten Augen schauten ihn verständnislos an. Ihr Haar war so weich und weiß wie frischgefallener Schnee. Doch Haut und Haare wurden stumpf. Getrocknetes Blut klebte an ihr und Angstschweiß überdeckte ihren eigenen Geruch.

Er befingerte das Messer in seiner Hand. Fuhr mit den Fingern über die Spitze und die Schneide, testete, ob es scharf war. Er schnitt sich selbst in den Daumen. Ein kalter Luftzug spielte mit ihren Haaren. Er sah sie weiterhin an. Und sie ihn.

„_Bist du stolz auf das, was du bist?"_

„_Was bin ich den?"_

„_Du bist unwürdig."_

„_Warum bin ich unwürdig?"_

„_Das weißt du!"_

„_Nein. Ich weiß es nicht. Sag es mir!"_

„_Du bist unwürdig, weil man es mir sagt."_

„_Wer sagt es dir?"_

„_Sie!"_

„_Wer ‚Sie'?"_

„_Sie, die alles sehen und alles wissen und alles hören und vieles lenken, was wir tun."_

„_Du meinst einen Gott oder Götter?"_

„_Bist du gläubig?"_

„_Jeder glaubt auf seine Weise."_

„_Ich nicht! Ich glaube, wie man mir befiehlt!"_

„_Dann hast du keinen eigenen Willen."_

* * *

„Du kannst bei diesem Sturm nicht raus! Das ist Selbstmord!" Abigail schloss das letzte Fenster und verbannte den Wind nach draußen. Der Benzingeruch war vollends verschwunden.

„Take the car." Wandte Richard ein.

„Aber unser Auto ist ein Wrack, mitten auf der Landstraße!"

„Daddy meinte, dass du unser Auto nehmen sollst. Ich hol dir die Schlüssel." Sie stapfte davon. Richard blickte Fantasio vorwurfsvoll an: „That's crazy!"

„Ich weiß."

„That storm could kill you! Maybe."

"Darüber bin ich mir auch bewusst."

„Be careful and good luck."

"Danke."

Abigail drückte Fantasio die Autoschlüssel in die Hand.

„Viel Glück." Murmelte sie ebenfalls und hob die Hand als Abschiedsgruß. Fantasio winkte und auch Richard schwang kurz seine Krücke.

Ein kurzer kalter Luftstoß fand seinen Weg durch die Diele und eine Tür fiel ins Schloss. Danach legte sich die Kälte auch schon wieder. Der Blonde und das Eichhörnchen waren weg.

„They will make it. Won't they, Dad?"

"I don't know Abi. I don't know."

"Damn! I forgot to ask him to pick up my clothes at the cleaners!"

* * *

Pips quiekte als das Handy sich mit einem leisen 'Bleep' betriebsbereit meldete. Fantasio griff sofort zu und wählt im Speicher Steffanies Nummer. Es klingelte ein paar Mal bevor sie abhob.

„Hallo Fantasio. Was kann ich für dich tun? Ein paar Tipps zu einer Reportage geben, damit sie besser wird? Oder ist Spirou grad nicht da und du brauchst jemand anderes für einen Nervenzusammenbruch?"

Fantasio ging scharf in eine Kurve und forderte den Reifen einiges ab.

„Nein! Ich brauch alle Informationen die dein Kollege über unseren Kinder-Mörder bekommen hat!"

„Aber…"

„Kein aber! Wenn du es tust, dann können wir weitere Leichen verhindern! Was weißt du alles?" Die Reifen quietschten. Steffanies Stimme wurde hektisch.

„Alle Kinder hatten eingebrannte Zahlen! Von Geldstücken!"

„Waren die Eltern der Opfer reich?"

„Nein. Alle waren in etwa im Durchschnitt. Oh! Rummelsdorf ist das einzige Dorf, wo bislang zwei Leichen vorkamen!"

„Das weiß ich schon längst! Weiter! Was noch?"

„Bei den Geschlechtern der Opfer gibt es keine Reihenfolge! Warte…

Alle Eltern waren unverheiratet!"

„Glaubst du, das hat damit zu tun?"

„Vom Standpunkt eines fanatischen Christen aus gesehen kann ein Kind aus einer ehelosen Beziehung als Sünde betrachtet werden!"

„Das ist das dämlichste, was ich je gehört habe! Es gibt Milliarden von Menschen die Kinder haben ohne zu heiraten!"

„Ich sagte, dass es wohlmöglich ein Fanatiker ist! Vielleicht wollte er so in jeder Stadt ein Zeichen setzten!"

Pips krallte sich in den Sitzbezug, als Fantasio ein weiteres Mal in eine scharfe Kurve ging. Vor ihnen lag nun Rummelsdorf.

„Was ist mit den Zahlen? Ist es ein Code?"

„Wir wissen es nicht! Aber es sind immer Cent-Stücke."

„Habt ihr es schon mit dem simpelsten Code versucht?"

„Welcher?"

„Alle Zahlen werden einem Buchstaben im Alphabet zugeordnet!" Langsam fuhr Fantasio Richtung Marktplatz. Der Schnee nahm ihm viel Sicht.

„Das könnte klappen! Keine Zahl geht über Zwanzig! Warte…

E B A T A J B J E E B B J E B B!"

"Ist es ein Anagramm?"

"Nicht das ich wüsste! Ich kenne kein Wort mit so vielen B's und E's!"

„Eine andere Sprache?"

„Das wäre aber ziemlich hochgestochen für eine schockierende Botschaft!"

Der Wagen schlingerte ein bisschen.

„Moment! Es sind doch immer mehrere Münzen! Addiere! Zähl sie immer zusammen und schau dann noch mal nach!"

Steffanie schwieg eine Weile. Fantasio hörte sie etwas murmeln.

„G A U L O I S!"

„Gaulois? Was soll das denn bedeuten?" Er hielt den Wagen am Marktplatz an.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber es kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Ich… ich muss was nachschlagen! Ich ruf zurück!"

Die Verbindung wurde Unterbrochen. Das Handy piepte leise in Fantasios Ohr. Er steckte es weg und kurbelte das Fenster einen kleinen Spalt nach unten. Danach fing er an seine innig geliebte Pfeife zu stopfen und zog ein paar Mal an ihr.

„Gaulois." murmelte er.

Plötzlich klingelte sein Handy wieder.

„Steffanie?"

„Fantasio! Gaulois bedeutet Gauloisus! Ich hab in unserem Archiv nachgesehen! Gauloisus ist der Nachname eines Jungen, dessen Vater seine Mutter umgebracht hat, nachdem sie vor ihm nach Rummelsdorf geflüchtet ist! Sein Vater war oft in psychischer Behandlung! Er hat sich nach dem Mord an seiner Frau selbst umgebracht und der Junge, Hector Gauloisus, verschwand irgendwann einfach aus dem Heim, in das er gebracht worden war. Sie haben ihn nie gefunden! Ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass er der Mörder ist!"

„Wenn er seinen Namen schreibt, dann braucht er mindestens noch zwei Opfer! Ich danke dir Steffanie! Und jetzt muss ich versuchen zu verhindern, was noch zu verhindern ist!"

Er gab Gas.

„Fantasio?! Ruf wenigstens die Po…" Doch er hatte schon aufgelegt. Es gab nur wenige Polizisten in Rummelsdorf. Man konnte sie an den Fingern abzählen. Und von Außerhalb würde es zu lange dauern. Viel zu lange. Wahrscheinlich waren ein paar Straßen bei diesem Wetter schon zugeschneit.

„Gauloisus. Hm… Pips, es ist Zeit, dem Bürgermeister einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten…" Als Antwort erhielt er ein mutiges Quieken.

Selbst wenn man nicht wusste, wo das Haus des Bürgermeisters war, war es schwer zu übersehen. Es war größer als ein Ein-Familien-Haus und wirkte auch recht prunkvoll mit eisenbeschlagenem Tor, prachtvollem Garten und dem Türklopfer in Form eines Löwenkopfes.

Fantasio steckte Pips wettersicher unter seine Jacke und klingelte vor dem Tor. Ein Rauschen ertönte aus der Sprechanlage neben ihm.

„Chhhrzzz… er d… chrzz"

Der Wind pfiff laut und machte es schwerer als sonst in das knisternde Mikrofon zu sprechen.

„Hier ist Fantasio! Ich muss mit ihnen sprechen!" brüllte er und hoffte, es würde einigermaßen verständlich ankommen.

Eine halbe Minute später öffnete sich das Tor quietschend und der Bürgermeister stand in der Tür und richtete eine Taschenlampe auf ihn. Fantasio eilte zu ihm hin.

„Um diese Zeit noch unterwegs und bei dem Wetter?" Fantasio zog die schwere Tür hinter ihm zu.

„Ihre Sprechanlage funktioniert ja trotz Stromausfall einwandfrei…"

„Tor und Anlage sind Batteriebetrieben. Wo ist ihr junger Freund?"

Fantasio zog Pips unter seiner Jacke hervor.

„Ist krank."

„Dann wünsche ich gute Besserung. Aber was ist denn der Grund ihres nächtlichen Besuches?"

„Ich kenne den Mörder! Sein Name ist Gauloisus."

Der Bürgermeister schluckte: „Ich kenne… diesen Namen. Ich war gerade mit der Ausbildung fertig, als seine Mutter hierher zog."

„Ich weiß! Was wissen Sie alles über ihn?! Er wird mindestens noch zwei weitere Opfer haben!"

Der Bürgermeister wurde kreidebleich.

„Zwei… zwei weitere Opfer? Sind… sind Sie sich da sicher?"

„So sicher wie die bevorstehende Steuererhöhung!"

Der Bürgermeister sackte in einem Stuhl zusammen und stöhnte auf.

„Ich erzähle, was ich weiß. Ich erzähle…"

* * *

Ich nicht! Ich mach hier vorerst Schluss! Und freut euch! Das nächste Kapitel wird wohl auch das Letzte sein! Nie wieder auf Uploads warten! Kekse für alle! 


	5. Der Bahnhof

Disclaimer: (Kaffee aus Munueras Kaffeetasse schlürf) Mir gehört immer noch nichts, obwohl das Team mittlerweile wieder umbesetzt wurde. Aber ich habe mich entschlossen die Tasse zu behalten! (freudig weiterschlürf)

Yvonne: (Taschentuch zück und Tränen aus Augenwinkeln wisch) Ich bin einerseits glücklich, andererseits auch wieder traurig. Glücklich bin ich weil Scharfrichter nun meine eigentlich erste FF ist, die sich gut entwickelt hat und trotz mehrerer Kapitel zuende geschrieben wurde.

Traurig bin ich, weil diese FF mir viel Spaß bereitet hat (na gut, Spaß ist das falsche Wort, bei dem Thema, die sie behandelt, aber ihr wisst schon was ich meine oO).

Und so präsentiere ich voller Stolz und ohne Profit das letzte Kapitel von ‚Scharfrichter – Denn töten muss nicht Sünde sein'!

**Kapitel 5**

_**Der Bahnhof **_

_Und der Rabe rührt' sich nimmer,_

_sitzt noch immer, sitz noch immer,_

_auf der bleichen Pallas-Büste übern Türsims wie vorher;_

_und in seinen Augenhöhlen eines Dämons Träume schwelen,_

_und das Licht wirft seinen scheelen Schatten auf den Estrich schwer;_

_und es hebt sich aus dem Schatten auf dem Estrich dumpf und schwer_

_meine Seele – nimmermehr._

_[Edgar Allan Poe – Der Rabe_

Erfolglos hatte der Bürgermeister Fantasio etwas zu trinken angeboten, sich dafür aber selbst an Hochprozentigen gütlich getan. Zusammengesunken saß er in einem Sessel mit geschnitzten Füssen und starrte in eine Leere, die nur er sah.

Fantasio hatte ihm gegenüber platz genommen und beobachtete das Feuer, einzige Licht- und Wärmequelle, im Kamin. Pips lag auf seinem Schoß und wartete auf eine Streicheleinheit, bekam sie aber nicht.

„Nun", begann der Bürgermeister, verstummte aber wieder, zupfte an seinem Schnauzer und fixierte einen nicht vorhandenen Punkt im Raum.

„Fragen sie mich nicht nach einer Jahreszahl, ich erinnere mich nicht. Aber, wie gesagt, kurz, nachdem ich meine Ausbildung beendet hatte, da zog eine Frau hierher, zusammen mit ihrem Sohn. Keine zehn Jahre alt, der Junge. Sie… sie kamen aus dem Mittelmeerraum. Wir alle fragten uns, wie sie ausgerechnet nach Rummelsdorf kam. Gauloisus hieß sie. Wir kümmerten uns jedoch nicht weiter darum und gingen unserem Alltag nach, ja… unserem Alltag."

Fantasio bemerkte die versteckte Verwirrtheit im Unterton des Bürgermeisters.

„Das ging etwa zwei Monate so weiter… zwei oder drei, ich weiß es nicht mehr. Dann ging auf einmal ein Anruf bei der Polizei ein. Von der Nachbarin kam der Anruf, dass der Sohn ihr einen Brief gegeben hätte, in dem… in dem Herr Gauloisus bekennt, seine Frau ermordet zu haben. Er schrieb darin,… darin, dass er es nicht länger einsah, hinter ihr herzu… herzulaufen. Außerdem wollte er nicht mehr für ein Kind bezahlen, dass gar nicht… nicht seins war. Der größte Teil des Briefes war wirres Zeugs. Kein Zusammenhang. Aber immer wieder schrieb er, „dass seine Frau dafür bezahlen werde" und anderes.

Als die Polizei ankam, da fanden sie nur noch die Leichen der Eltern. Die Frau erstochen, der Mann… der hatte sich selbst umgebracht. Pulsadern aufgeschnitten. Aber der Junge…", Der Bürgermeister seufzte und sackte noch mehr in seinem Sessel zusammen.

„Der Junge hat gar keine Reaktion gezeigt. Nichts. Gar nichts. Einige haben gesagt, er stände unter Schock, andere meinten, der wäre immer so. Ein Autist. Oder ein Irrer.

Er wurde mitgenommen. In eine Klinik,… glaub ich. Danach, da haben wir nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Nur die Nachbarin hat sich noch nach ihm erkundigt, aber etwa vier Jahre später starb sie. Dann wollte keiner mehr an ihn denken. Hat wohl aber danach auch kein Wort mehr mit jemand gesprochen. Hat er davor auch schon nicht."

Der Bürgermeister schenkte sich noch einmal etwas in ein Schnapsglas ein, schluckte es auf ex und bot Fantasio erneut fragend die Flasche an.

Und erneut lehnte Fantasio ab. Pips beobachtete den Bürgermeister mit Unbehagen.

„Und was glauben Sie? Wo würde Gauloisus sich verstecken?"

Der Ältere runzelte die Stirn.

„Der hat sich als Kind nur an zwei Orten rumgetrieben. In seinem Zuhause und am alten, stillgelegten Bahnhof. Hatte keine Freunde. War immer für sich allein. Aber selbst, wenn er irre war… blöd war er nicht."

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

„War an der Schule wohl sehr gut. Hat aber kaum was gesagt. Die Lehrer meinten, er wäre sehr intelligent, … aber so unnatürlich ruhig."

Fantasio verarbeitete die Information schwer schluckend. Wenn das stimmte, dann hatte er es nicht einfach mit einem bekloppten Mörder zu tun, sondern mit einem durchaus intelligenten Fanatiker. Er schluckte erneut.

„Sie sagten gerade ‚unnatürlich ruhig'. Wieso unnatürlich?"

„Sie wissen schon… unnatürlich eben. Nicht einfach nur ruhig im Sinne von redet nicht viel, sondern ruhig im Sinne von verschlossen. Versteckt von seiner Umwelt eben. So, als versuche er krampfhaft nicht zu reden oder antworten. Grüßte nicht auf der Straße, nagte immer nervös an der Unterlippe. Wurde von vielen Kindern gemieden. Hatten einfach… Angst,… vor ihm. Ja… Angst… Angst ist passend…" Den letzten Satz murmelte er mehr für sich selbst, als für Fantasio.

Der Blonde stand auf und bewegte sich in Richtung Tür.

„Ich danke Ihnen. Auch dafür, dass Sie mir noch so spät die Türe geöffnet haben. Ach,… wo wohnt eigentlich Wachtmeister Wastl? Ich weiß, rechtschaffende Leute soll man bei wohlverdienten Schlaf nicht stören, doch die Polizeistation dürfte jetzt ja wohl leer sein."

„Der?... Der wohnt zwei Straßen weiter. Das Haus mit den Heckenrosen und dem Efeu an der Tür…"

* * *

Wastl war im schläfrigen Zustand mürrisch, man erwartete es kaum, bei dem sonst so freundlichen Provinzpolizisten. Er öffnete die Tür mit einem Blick, der Zeugen Jehovas sofort in eine panische Flucht gejagt hätte. 

„Wasn?" Der Ton verriert alles: Schläfrig. Müde. Sauer.

Fantasio rieb sich wärmend die Arme und fing an, dem Wachtmeister über seine Informationen aufzuklären. Jedoch schien Wastl erst einige Zeit zu brauchen, um zu begreifen, wer in seiner Tür stand, welches Wetter herrschte und was der Typ sich da zusammenstotterte.

Doch nachdem ihn ein kräftiger (und kalter) Windstoß getroffen hatte, schaltete sich der Logikschalter in seinem Hirn wieder an und er erkannte Fantasio, registrierte das Wetter und verstand endlich, was dort zuvor unverständlich gebabbelt wurde.

„Der… der Bahnhof?!" Wastl verknotete beinahe seine Finger, als er das Schulterhalfter seiner Pistole umschnürte.

„Da kommen wir doch jetzt nur mit einem Geländewagen durch. Da ist bestimmt alles zugeschneit. Schauen Sie doch nur mal raus!"

„Aber wir müssen hin! Gauloisus wird mindestens noch zwei weitere Morde begehen!"

„Okay. Okay. Mit meinem Wagen kommen wir bestimmt in die Nähe, aber wenn auf dem Weg ein paar weitere Strommasten umgekippt sind, dann bekommen wir ein Problem. Es gibt nämlich nicht so viele Wege zum alten Bahnhof. Wenn die versperrt sind, dann müssen wir zu Fuß weiter!" Wastl zog schnell seine Jacke an. Fantasio stand schon an der Tür.

„Und im absoluten Notfall kriechen wir halt durchs Unterholz! Los jetzt! Los!"

Pips verfluchte sämtliche Hektiker der Welt und wünschte sich insgeheim, bei Spirou geblieben zu sein, aber so, wie er den Reporter kannte, würde der sicherlich wieder einmal seine Hilfe benötigen.

* * *

Gauloisus stand erhaben über seinem nächsten Opfer. Sein neuntes Opfer war anders als die anderen. Sie war älter. Sie war kränker. Sie war trotz der Blässe ihrer Haut absolut schmutzig. Sie war _dreckig_. 

_Widerlich_.

_Hässlich_.

_Abstoßend._

Ihre Eltern hatten keinen heiligen Bund geschlossen. Und mit ihrem Tod würde er für alle Unreinen der Welt ein sichtbares Zeichen setzen. Nach ihm würden andere kommen. Und nach denen wieder andere. Der Kreislauf würde auf ewig bestehen.

Doch noch lebte sie.

Noch.

* * *

Wastls Wagen schoss durch die vereisten Straßen und gab knirschende Geräusche von sich, während der Wachtmeister versuchte, so schnell wie möglich zu fahren, ohne mit diversen Laternen, Briefkästen und Hydranten zu kollidieren. 

Pips klammerte sich fluchend unter Fantasios Jacke an den Blonden fest. So musste die Formel 1 sein, wenn der Wagen plötzlich verrückt spielt.

Doch endlich erreichten sie den Bahnhof.

Der Wind pfiff ihnen um die Ohren als sie ausstiegen und sich umsahen. Wastl deutete auf ein großes Gatter.

„Da! Das Tor ist nicht abgeschlossen! Das haben vor Jahren irgendwelche Kiffer aufgebrochen!"

„Is gut!" brüllte Fantasio durch den Wind und stampfte in die Richtung, in die der Polizist gedeutet hatte.

Aber was tun, wenn er jetzt wirklich da ist? Fantasio zögerte kurz, als ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf jagte.

Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Wastl nicht vergessen hat, wie man mit einer Pistole umgeht.

* * *

Die Stimmen hatten ihn verlassen. Sie waren weg. Einfach verschwunden. Sonst waren sie immer da gewesen. Hatten unverständliches gemurmelt, sich gestritten, gebrüllt, Befehle erteilt und Lob gesprochen. 

Aber jetzt war alles still.

Totenstill.

Nur sein eigener keuchender Atem war in den leeren, großen Gängen hörbar. Sonst nichts. Er begann zu zittern. Tausende von Fragen tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge auf und wollten nicht mehr fort.

Doch nun meldete sich sein feines Gespür.

Draußen war jemand. Draußen war ein Mensch und suchte _ihn_.

Ihn!

Jemand wusste von seiner Anwesenheit. Gänsehaut bildete sich auf seinen Armen und jagte ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Seine Nackenhaare richteten sich auf und die Angst begann ihn in die Arme zu nehmen und drohte, ihn vollständig zu verschlucken. Fraß an seinen Nerven und fing an, ihn in eine hirnlose Panik zu versetzen.

Er ging, schritt über das gefesselte Mädchen hinweg und wurde immer schneller. Rannte in Richtung Eingang. Und obwohl er rannte, war er beinahe geräuschlos.

Ein Schatten in der Dunkelheit der Nacht.

* * *

Fantasio schluckte. Die Nacht schien im Bahnhof ein Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben und wirkte auf beängstigende Weise fast schon materiell greifbar. Hinter sich konnte er Wastl spüren. Er bewegte sich etwas träge. 

Kindheitsalbträume wurden aus den Ecken von Fantasios Gedanken wiederbelebt. Alte Gespenster der Vergangenheit, aus schlaflosen Nächten, krochen hervor und nährten seine dunkle Fantasie.

Sein Handgelenk wurde gepackt!

Fantasio unterdrückte einen Aufschrei, als er plötzliches etwas Langes und Hartes spürte, das ihm in die Hand gedrückt wurde.

„Nehmen Sie meine Taschenlampe", raunte ihm Wastl ins Ohr.

„Aber schalten Sie sie noch nicht ein. Wenn Gauloisus hier ist, dann wird er das Licht sofort bemerken."

Fantasio nickte. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass Wastl ihn wahrscheinlich gar nicht sehen konnte und murmelte ein kurzes: "Okay." bevor er sich weiter seinen Weg durch die Dunkelheit bahnte.

Seine Augen gewöhnten sich nur sehr langsam an die Schwärze und selbst nach wenigen Minuten konnte er immer noch nicht weiter als sechs Meter blicken.

Pips huschte in die Dunkelheit davon.

„Pips", wisperte er.

„Pips. Komm zurück."

Er tastete sich noch ein paar weitere Schritte vor, die Taschenlampe wie eine Keule, schlagbereit, erhoben.

„He.", flüsterte Fantasio nach hinten.

„Kennen Sie sich hier aus?"

„Hm…"

„Wenn ja, dann könnten Sie vorgehen. Ich weiß nicht, wo was beginnt…"

„Hchr…"

Fantasio erschauderte und ein eiskalter Schock jagte seine Wirbelsäule hinab.

Das war nicht Wastls Stimme. Diese war…

War_anders_.

Fantasio drehte sich langsam auf der Stelle um und schaltete die Taschenlampe ein.

Der Lichtkegel traf auf das Gesicht eines Mannes. Blass wie Leinen war seine Haut. Die Wangen waren eingefallen und tiefe Ringe bildeten sich unter den Augen. Das Haar war schäbig und glänzte fettig. Geronnenes Blut klebte auf dem Gesicht.

Der Mann hob ein Eisenrohr über den Kopf.

Fantasio zog scharf die Luft ein.

Das Eisenrohr sauste blitzschnell nach unten.

* * *

Der Bürgermeister wusste nicht, wie lange er seit dem Verlassen Fantasios das Kaminfeuer angestarrt hatte. Eine Minute? Eine Stunde? Die ganze Nacht? 

Er erhob sich ächzend aus seinem Sessel und wankte durch den Raum.

Alles drehte sich. Er sah sich selbst. Jetzt, als Bürgermeister. Als kleinen Jungen, ein Kind. Sah sich, wie er seine Lehre begann, wie er dem Dorf half.

Er taumelte zu einem großen Fenster, lehnte sich auf dessen Sims und starrte in die Nacht hinaus.

Hatte er wirklich so viel falsch gemacht? Hatten alle nicht irgendwie etwas falsch gemacht? Hatte der Schlag ins Gesicht niemanden aufgeweckt?

Er begann sein Handy zu suchen. Als er es hatte, wählte er wie in Trance eine Nummer und zählte das Klingeln.

Eins… Zwei… Drei… Vier… Fünf… Sechs… Sieben… Acht… Neu-

„Verdammte Scheiße? Wer ruft den noch so spät an?!"

„Ich bins."

„Du? Was gibt's denn? Hast du mal auf die Uhr…"

„Es ist wegen dem Mörder."

„Mörder?... Mörder… Mörder… oh Schei-"

„Spar dir das für deine Azubis. Nen … Bekannter… von mir glaubt zu wissen, wo der Kerl steckt. Weiß sogar, wer's ist."

„Wer?!"

„Erinnerst dich an Gauloisus?"

„Heilige Mutter Gottes! Der?!"

„Ist nicht weiter wichtig. … Hör zu: Der Reporter un-"

„Er is Reporter?"

„Das ist jetzt egal! Pass auf: Der Kerl ist zusammen mit meiner Provinz-Polizei-Pflaume unterwegs ihn zu suchen …"

„Wastl ist ein ordentlicher Polizist. War bei…"

„Sie suchen zu zweit einen Kerl, der bereits mehrere Kinder umgebracht hat! Du leitest die Polizeistelle in Pfifferlingen und bist ein alter Kumpel von mir! Also tu mir bitte den Gefallen und rück mit 'n paar Leuten an."

„… Und wohin?"

„Alter Bahnhof. Dort war er immer. Das Haus seiner Mutter steht ja schon seit gut fünf Jahren nicht mehr."

„Ich komme mein Alter. Kannst dich drauf verlassen."

* * *

Das Rohr verfehlte Fantasio zwar, aber er konnte trotzdem den scharfen Luftzug an seinem Gesicht spüren, als es vorbei glitt und neben ihm in den Boden krachte. Gauloisus jaulte wie ein getretener Hund. 

Er kam sich vor, wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange. Hilflos. Irritiert. Aussichtslos.

Gauloisus rieb verwirrt sein Handgelenk, in das Pips vor nicht mal vier Sekunden gebissen hatte.

Innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils fragte sich Fantasio innerlich, wie oft er jetzt schon dem Eichhörnchen sein Leben verdanke. Dann kehrte sein Geist auch schon wieder aus der Erinnerung in die Gegenwart zurück.

Ein irres Grinsen klebte nun auf Gauloisus Gesicht und er hob erneut die Eisenstange über seinen Kopf. Seine Finger verfestigten den Griff um das Metall und der Blonde konnte deutlich spüren, dass sich sein Gegenüber auf einen Schlag vorbereitete, der den Boden in kleine Splitter verwandelte und seinen Schädel in Bruchstücke.

„Halt! Warte!"

Und das Unglaubliche geschah: Gauloisus führte den Schlag nicht zuende sondern verharrte.

„Warum… warum willst du mich töten?" Fantasio begann zu beten, dass er antworten würde, aber NICHT, dass die Antwort etwas mit ‚Stimmen' und ‚Auftrag' zu tun hatte.

Gauloisus ließ langsam das Rohr sinken, bis er es nur noch mit einer Hand festhielt und den Boden berührte.

„Waren sie verheiratet?" Seine Stimme klang, als würde er sie so gut wie gar nicht benutzen.

„Hö?"

„Deine Eltern. Waren sie verheiratet?" Jedes Wort schien ihm nur mit Mühe über die Lippen zu kommen.

„Ja. Ja, sie waren verheiratet."

„Dann darfst du leben."

Fantasio stockte der Atem. Dann war seine bescheuerte und abgrundtief dämliche Theorie eines bekloppten Fanatikers, der Kinder metzelte, _weil_ ihre Eltern NICHT verheiratet waren richtig? RICHTIG?

Der Blonde wusste nicht, welches Gefühl zuerst da war: Unbehagen, Unverständnis, die lodernde Wut oder doch der Wunsch diesem Irren an die Kehle zu springen.

Gauloisus verlor jedoch mit seinem letzten Satz jegliches Interesse an Fantasio und wanderte in die Dunkelheit. Der Strahl der Taschenlampe folgte ihm. Er blieb bei Wastl stehen.

Wastl lag regungslos auf dem Boden und hatte ein kleines Rinnsaal Blut an der Stirn. Er atmete.

„Dessen Eltern waren auch verheiratet." Gauloisus tippte kurz mit der Fußspitze gegen ihn, unschlüssig, was er mit den beiden_Gästen_ anfangen sollte.

Doch dann entschied etwas in seinem Kopf diese Frage und er schritt in die Finsternis zurück. Sie beide würden ihm nicht folgen. Der eine konnte nicht, und der Andere würde nicht. Schließlich hatte er ihm das Leben geschenkt.

Fantasio rannte schnell zu Wastl. Der Polizist war jedoch nur bewusstlos geschlagen worden und der Blonde fragte sich insgeheim, wie Gauloisus es geschafft hatte, ohne dass er auch nur irgendetwas mitbekommen hatte. Vorsichtig zog er die Pistole aus dem Schulterhalfter.

Der Lichtkegel tastete sich nun in die Richtung vor, in die der Mörder verschwunden war. Hastig und möglichst lautlos rannte er ihm nach, während draußen vor den Tor vier Polizeiwagen anhielten.

* * *

„Ich… ich muss ihm… ihm helfen, " murmelte Spirou als Abigail ihn ins Bett zurückzerrte. 

„Bitte… versteh doch…"

„Nein! Nichts versteh ich! Du bist krank! Sehr krank! Du bleibst im Bett! Für mindestens eine Woche!" Mit diesen Worten verlor sie ihren letzten Rest Geduld und zog so heftig an seinem Arm, dass er von selbst ins Bett zurück fiel.

„Aber ich…"

„Nichts aber!"

„Ich muss…"

„Du musst fast gar nichts im Moment! Nur liegen bleiben und gesund werden! Außerdem, wie willst du zu Fantasio gelangen? Er hat unser einziges Auto genommen und euers liegt draußen auf dem Feldweg und wartet auf den Abschleppdienst. Schlaf jetzt."

„Ich…"

„Zwing mich nicht die Tür abzuschließen."

Spirou gab letztendlich klein bei und Abigail setzte sich zu ihren Vater ins Wohnzimmer.

„You're worried."

„I'm worried about so much."

"Maybe a little game of chess will change it." Richard lächelte seine Tochter aufmunternd an.

„You'll be able to forget about all these things."

"I feel so helpless, Dad. So helpless..."

* * *

Fantasio konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Natürlich hatte er schon von Leuten gehört, die sich aus diversen Gründen alte Gebäude als kostenlose Bleibe suchten, er hatte jedoch nie erwartet jemals in eine Art eigene Folterkammer zu stolpern. 

An den Wänden lehnten alte, verbogene und eingerostete Stangen, überall lagen schwere Eisenketten auf dem Boden, ein Satz Fleischermesser lag fein ordentlich sortiert auf einem splittrigen, angeschimmelten Tisch und überall war eingetrocknetes Blut. Und es stank!

Es stank nach Krankheit, Tod und Verwesung. Am meisten nach letzterem.

Gauloisus stand in der Mitte des Raumes, ihm den Rücken zugewannt.

Irgendwo neben sich nahm der Blonde ein gedämpft Keuchen wahr.

„Du darfst nicht hier sein."

Fantasio zuckte zusammen. Gauloisus hatte sich umgedreht und blickte ihn direkt an. Er konnte nicht definieren, was genau im Blick des Mörders lag, doch, wenn er es genau beschreiben sollte, würde er am ehesten … eine gewisse Menschlichkeit … sagen. Es passte so gar nicht zu ihm und seinen Taten. Es ließ ihn so …so harmlos wirken.

„Wenn du hier bist, dann reden die Stimmen nicht."

Ah ha, dachte Fantasio.

Stimmen also? Doch ein Irrer.

Aber wenn Gauloisus schon so redete, vielleicht würde er sich dann auch auf ein richtiges Gespräch einlassen…

„Was… was sind das… für Stimmen?"

„Verschiedene. Sie reden halt mit mir."

„Und warum… befehlen sie dir zu töten?" Irrte er sich, oder hörte er Stimmen hinter sich im Gang?

„Warum geht …die Sonne auf?"

Fantasio starrte ihn perplex an. Die Sonne? Was war denn das für eine Gegenfrage?

„Ähm… weil die Erde sich um die Sonne dreht?" fragte er in einem erklärlichen Tonfall.

„Vielleicht will die… Sonne auch einfach wieder …aufgehen."

„Was? Aber das macht doch keinen Sinn!"

Gauloisus lächelte.

„Für mich macht es… es Sinn. Doch dein Denken hat für mich… weder Form… noch Farbe." Fantasio klappte der Mund auf. Wie bitte? Eskalierte das hier nun zur Philosophie-Diskussion?

Fantasio erstarrte. Gauloisus lächelte weiterhin.

„Wo Verstehen ist …muss kein Sinn… sein. Verstehen und …kom- …plexes Denken sind etwas… vollkommen …Verschiedenes."

Gauloisus schenkte ihm nun ein Lächeln, wie von einem Schüler, der gerade seinen Lehrer etwas beigebracht hatte.

„Ich weiß, du wirst… nicht verstehen, und das… verlange ich auch gar nicht, … doch ich wäre froh, wenn du …über meine Worte nachdenken ...würdest." Er atmete schwer zwischen jeder Satzunterbrechung.

Der Blonde schluckte schwer.

„Was … was ist mit den zwei weiteren Opfern?"

Gauloisus bedachte ihn mit einem bewundernden Blick. Er ging langsam auf den schimmeligen Tisch zu und nahm von dort eines der Messer. Mit dem Daumen prüfte er die Schärfe der Schneide. Fantasios Griff festigte sich um Wastls Pistole.

„Ich hatte nicht …erwartet, dass mein kleines …Zahlen-Rätsel-Spiel so schnell …lösen würde", Gauloisus seufzte.

„Aber es gibt… scheinbar noch Menschen,… die sich an mich, meine Mutter und meinen… Vater erinnern. … Ihr werdet's schon …finden. Habt …schließlich alle… gefunden."

„Wolltest du sie … sie alle töten?" Fantasio versuchte mit aller Macht das Zittern in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken, es gelang ihm jedoch nicht.

„Hmm… ja und… nein. Töten ist… ein Verstoß gegen… ein Gottes- …gebot, …aber sie hatten es… nicht anders verdient…"

„Es waren Kinder!"

Gauloisus zuckte mit den Schultern: „ …Schuldlos… schuldig."

Heiße Wut kochte in Fantasio hoch. Er richtete die Waffe auf Gauloisus. Dieser beachtete ihn jedoch nicht weiter, sondern befingerte nur sein Messer.

„Und was …dann?"

„Hä?" Grandiose Antwort, lobte sich Fantasio in Gedanken.

„Was kommt… danach? Draußen… im Eingang liegt… der einzige… Polizist im ganzen …Dorf. Draußen …wütet ein…. Sturm. Wo würdest …du mich hinführen,… wenn ich …mich jetzt ergebe?

Würdest du mich… erschießen…, dann hättest… du ein anderes… Problem: Ich ha- …hab dich nicht …angegriffen. Also keine… Notwehr. Du …hättest ….mich er- …ermordet." Er warf dem Blonden einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Außerdem… bist du … ni- …nicht die Sorte Mensch,… die auf …a- …andere schießt. Und nun,… entschuldige mich."

Gauloisus legte das Messer zurück auf den Tisch und verschwand in den Schatten hinter ihm.

„Nehmen Sie die Hände hoch!"

Fantasio drehte sich langsam um. Hinter ihm standen acht Polizisten. Alle richteten ihre Waffen auf ihn.

„Waffe fallen lassen!"

Fantasio ließ die Pistole los und fing an, nervös auf der Unterlippe zu kauen.

„Ähm… hören Sie: Ich bin nicht der Mörder. Mein Name ist Fantasio. Ich bin Reporter und…"

„Das isser nicht! Blond, Stirnglatze, groß,… das is der Reporter! Los! Durchsucht den Raum!"

Die Polizisten stürmten an Fantasio vorbei. Der Blonde konnte sich nicht helfen. Auf irgendeine Art und Weise kam er sich selten dämlich vor.

„Gauloisus ist dort lang…" Er deutete in die Dunkelheit.

Einer der Polizisten schnaubte.

„Das hätten Sie auch gleich sagen können!"

Jemand tippte Fantasio auf die Schulter. Hinter ihm stand ein stämmiger Mann mittleren Alters.

„Mein Herr, ich möchte Sie bitten mit nach draußen in den Wagen zu kommen. Der Bahnhof ist nun polizeiliches Sperrgebiet… nanu, da is ja ein Eichhörnchen…"

* * *

Gauloisus hatte insgesamt nur zwei Minuten Vorsprung. Diese zwei Minuten waren jedoch für ihn ausreichend genug, um sich in einem der vielen Tunnel zu erhängen. Wieso er das tat anstatt zu fliehen konnte keiner sagen. Nur Gauloisus selbst hätte darauf antworten können. 

Fantasio war in einer der Polizeistreifen untergebracht worden, eine andere hatte Wastl schon in das nächste Krankenhaus gebracht.

Eine halbe Stunde lang musste Fantasio dort dem Leiter der Polizeistelle Pfifferlingen erklären, wie er den (simplen) Zahlen-Code gelöst und überhaupt auf die Antwort gekommen war. Als er fertig war, war der einzige Kommentar des Polizisten „In Ordnung.".

Etwa fünf Minuten später brachten zwei der Polizisten eine junge Frau aus dem Bahnhof.

* * *

„Ich glaube, es ist nur ein kleiner Schock." Sophia lächelte Fantasio aufmunternd zu. 

„Nur ein kleiner Schock?!" Der nebenstehende Arzt schnitt sich fast in den Finger, als er mit einer Schere hantierte.

„Mädchen, du wärst fast gestorben! Du… du…"

„Ja ja ja", Fantasio wedelte abwertend mit der Hand.

„Erinnern Sie bitte weder mich noch Fräulein Sophia daran."

Sophia lächelte traurig. Fantasio schritt zum Fenster des Krankenzimmers und blickte schweigend hinaus.

Schließlich verließ der Arzt den Raum und der Blonde räusperte sich: „Was… werden Sie hiernach tun?"

„Nun… darüber bin ich mir noch nicht sicher. Aber ich glaube, ich werde wegziehen." Sie zupfte an einer Strähne ihres weißen Haares.

„Vielleicht nach New York, Sydney oder auch in etwas näher Gelegenes. Rom soll ja sehr schön sein. Und Sie?"

Fantasio blickte zu ihr.

„Ich bleib hier. Hier hab ich Freunde, Familie und so'n Quatsch halt. Außerdem komm ich auch so schon oft genug in der Welt herum. Wo wir gerade davon sprechen, ich muss da noch zu Jemand, der mich bestimmt schon vermisst."

„Tun Sie das. Aber Sie kommen doch noch mal wieder oder, denn wissen Sie, ohne Sie wäre ich jetzt bestimmt tot."

„Natürlich. Dann bring ich auch noch ein paar Freunde mit. Sie werden sie mögen."

* * *

„Albträume." 

Spirou presste sich einen Beutel Eis gegen die heiße Stirn. Fantasio seufzte und setzte den Rothaarigen mit seiner Dame Schachmatt.

„Du träumst sie, ich erlebe sie."

„Sag das nicht!" Abigail tupfte sich mit einem Taschentuch Tränenreste aus den Augen.

„Ich bin froh, dass es jetzt vorbei ist."

„Tja…", murmelte Fantasio.

„Es ist immer wieder interessant, was zum Vorschein kommt, wenn man an einer Fassade kratzt."

„Ich hab dich doch gebeten aufzuhören!"

Spirou nieste und Fantasio schlürfte weiter an seinem heißen Kaffee. Pips kuschelte sich weiter an Spirou.

„Ach… nun ist es endlich vorbei. Also… ich und Pips werden keine Ego-Helden-Trips mehr machen, Spirou wird nicht mehr krank werden und du wirst nicht mehr in Benzin baden -…"

„Lustig. Siehst du, wie ich lache? Ha ha."

„Kommst du Morgen mit zu Sophia? Sie freut sich über Besuch."

„Klar. Aber… lasst uns heute nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Einfach Schach spielen."

„Sag mal… wie viel Urlaub haben wir noch? Jetzt könnte ich wirklich mal eine lange Auszeit gebrauchen."

**Ende**

Ich bedanke mich bei Yami06; Mr Unbekannt; Timmy und Amethyst, die diese FF lasen und Kommis hinterließen.

Außerdem bedanke ich mich dafür, dass ich keine Hass-Spams bekommen hab, weil das letzte Kapitel sich so lange hinzog.

Eure Vermi (oder auch Carabesh/Sotez)


End file.
